La resurrecion del emperador
by Gabonitz
Summary: una nueva y unica aventura empieza para los super smash brothers
1. Chapter 1 EL CHICO NUEVO

COMIENZO

Nos encontramos en una dimensión bastante lejana a la nuestra, esta no es si no que la dimensión nintendo donde se llevaba a cabo algo especial que cada año se podía presenciar, esto es ni mas ni menos que el gran torneo de super smash bros un campeonato donde los lideres de esto que eran los hermanos master y crazy hand reunían a los mejores héroes y villanos de los mundos para poder enfrentarse y demostrar su fuerza,

La historia de este fantástico evento se empezó con un primer torneo sencillo en ese entonces solo habían 12 competidores donde el ganador se enfrento a master hand derrotándolo y proclamándose el campeón y guardián de la galaxia, el torneo se hizo tan famoso que muchos se postularon para el torneo siguiente que logro ser todo un éxito, pero después en el tercer torneo ocurrió algo que quedo marcado en la historia, durante la pelea final entre dos de sus peleadores veteranos (Mario y kirby) estaban terminando su lucha épica desde los cielos apareció la nave de meta knight el halverd y desde ella apareció el primer causante del caos que iba a suceder: el ancient minister el cual empezó a dejar bombas subespaciales por toda la región donde se hacia el torneo obligando a todos los combatientes unir fuerzas para detenerlo, luego se descubre que el causante de todo era el mismo master hand, después de peleas épicas y algunos conocidos de nuestros héroes se les unieran al final se pudieron reunir para atacar la base principal de su enemigo desconocido la cual era dirigida por dos de los enemigos de nuestros dos héroes Mario y link los cuales eran bowser y ganondorf, después de una traición del resucitado rey oscuro hacia el rey de los koopa este es sorprendido de que su líder con forma de mano había sido controlado todo el tiempo por el dios y creador del subespacio tabú el cual acaba con el y ganondorf fácilmente, luego los smash brothers trataron de hacerle frente a lo cual termina en una derrota rápida por el poder de tabú, cuando todo parecía perdido resulto que el rey dedede sabiendo todo lo que pasaría devolvió a Luigi el héroe hermano de Mario y a Ness el niño con poderes psíquicos de su forma de trofeo a la forma normal para luego liberar a todos los demás y reclutar a los otros villanos, para luego ir contra tabú, el emperador no pudo contra la nueva alianza formada y además de la unión de Sonic el erizo mas rápido del mundo pero antes de que fuera totalmente destruido este pudo soltar unas ultimas palabras las cuales quedaron en las cabezas de los que alcanzaron a escuchar

Tabú: creen que enserio se acabo? Están muy equivocados yo volveré no importa lo que me cueste y cuando lo haga todos morirán, la galaxia me pertenece!(tras decirlo es completamente destruido)

Tras esto los héroes y villanos decidieron que si algún día eso pasaba volverían a unirse para acabar con la amenaza mas grande que se halla visto, después los mundos pudieron tener paz durante un corto plazo ya que aunque los villanos aceptaron el trato con los héroes nunca prometieron dejar de hacer maldades pero a la final siempre terminaban siendo detenidos por nuestros héroes favoritos, pero ahora los smash brothers nunca se esperaron las batallas que tendrían que confrontar en el futuro

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un estadio de batalla flotante donde en su interior se podía observar una hermosa plataforma separada de las gradas (si quieren imaginarse el estadio es la misma que en donde Mario y kirby pelearon en el brawl) donde en esta había una sección especial para los luchadores (sección V.I.P pues) los cuales estaban esperaban ansiosos por la pelea que se aproximaba

: porque tardan tanto ya me estoy aburriendo de tanto esperar

Samus: quieres calmarte no han pasado ni cinco minutos que estamos aquí(ya irritada de que el conductor se quejara)

: solo hay una manera para calmarme con un besito tuyo(mirando a la cazadora de forma picara) (si en esta historia el capitán será así con nuestra cazadora XD)

Samus: (molesta) lo único que vas a tener de mi es un disparo en tus huev**(ya apuntando a ¨esa 'parte de nuestro conductor de f-zero, que vulgar O-O)

Fox: ya basta que va a comenzar (dijo apuntando a la plataforma)

Como había dicho el zorro la gran pantalla que había en el estadio se encendió para que toda la gente prestara atención al arbitro que estaba enfrente de este gran televisor, este arbitro no era ni mas ni menos que R.O.B la maquina que fue controlada para que fuera el ancient minister durante ´´la guerra del subespacio´´ después de eso el robot juro que jamás volvería hacer algo como eso y que le daría eterna lealtad a los ssm

R.O.B: muy buenas tardes gente hoy vamos a presenciar una batalla que de seguro los va a asombrar esta ves será entre!

En la gran pantalla se mostro las caras de los dos combatientes los cuales eran

R.O.B: link vs donkey Kong!

La gente empezó a gritar desesperadamente emocionada por el duelo entre dos de los mas fuertes del grupo

Entonces como se dijo ambos guerreros entraron en escena, link apareció de un tornado y un barril cayo desde el cielo y cuando exploto se pudo ver al gran gorila emerger mostrando sus músculos

R.O.B: 3….2….1….YA!

LINK VS DONKEY KONG!

Tras lo dicho por el robot ambos empezaron, link con la valentía que se le caracteriza fue corriendo hacia D.K mientras que este solo empezaba a girar su brazo como un molino, al momento en el que link ya estaba bastante cerca este se le abalanzo a D.K con una estocada que fue fácilmente esquivada por el mono el cual agarro a link por la espalda lanzándolo lejos al caer el chico de ropas verde se reincorpora rápidamente mientras saca su arco para luego apuntar donde estaba su oponente donde dispara una serie de flechas que el mono por los pelos pudo esquivar, donkey Kong salto esquivando la ultima flecha para luego caer al piso, lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que provoco un terremoto en la plataforma link no pudo saltar a tiempo por lo cual solo pudo recibir un daño considerable, cuando link intento levantarse noto que su pie estaba atrapado en una grieta que no lo dejaba moverse bien, D.K al notar esto decidió acercarse para poder emplearle mas golpes pero fue mala idea ya que link se libero a tiempo y pudo darle un combo de cortes con su espada que lo hicieron retroceder, al levantarse el mono se le lanzo otra vez a atacarlo pero cuando trato de golpearlo link dio un salto esquivando el golpe y pateo al gorila en la cara pero esta vez donkey Kong agarro del pie a link para tirarlo a piso varias veces hasta que le da un pisotón en la cabeza y lo lanzo lejos

En la sección de los súper smash brothers veían la batalla muy animados, ganondorf miraba muy complacido lo que le pasaba a su enemigo mortal mientras que zelda miraba asustada ya que estaba preocupada por link

Volviendo a la pelea link sale de la plataforma pero antes de que pudiera caer al vacío saco su gancho y dispara una cadena que en la punta se mostraban tres cuchillas que se extendieron hasta agarrarse de una de las esquinas de el campo, logro hacer que el gancho lo devuelva pero al subirse otra vez para su mala suerte donkey Kong los estaba esperando para propinarle un buen golpe pero gracias a su rapidez link pudo esquivarlo y darle un fuerte uppercut( ya saben ese típico golpe de mortal kombat donde el personaje se agacha para levantarse dando un fuerte golpe en la nuca del rival) que mando a D.K por los aires aprovechando eso link decide sacar una bomba para lanzársela para su sorpresa D.K la agarro y se la devolvió obligándolo a esquivarla entonces link corrió hacia donkey Kong para empezar con un gran intercambio de golpes, patadas y cortes luego de un tiempo aguantando los ataques del otro link le pudo dar una fuerte patada en la barriga a donkey Kong que lo hizo retroceder para que pudiera tomar aire, ambos estaban cansados pues fue mucho daño el que recibieron ambos pero decidieron volver al combate uno corriendo hacia el otro link saco su arco y disparo flechas mientras que corría a lo que donkey Kong esquivo casi todas pues la ultima logro darle en el brazo haciendo que parara por el dolor a lo que link aprovecho para darle un combo de ataques con la espada y para rematar mientras que D.K retrocedía le lanzo su bumerang el cual creo un pequeño tornado mientras giraba que le llego a dar al mono el cual ya harto de todo decidió acabar el combate con su mejor ataque, su smash final

MUSICA MAESTRO!

donkey Kong saco unos bongos de quien sabe donde y empezó a tocarlos usando su poder para hacer que las ondas musicales causaran daño a lo que link trato de esquivarlas pero era casi imposible unas ondas lograron alcanzarlo y lo mandaron a volar muy lejos chocando con una de las paredes invisibles que habían en las gradas creadas para proteger al publico de cualquier cosa link empezó a caer pero otra vez se devolvió al escenario mientras lo hacia se le podía notar que le rodeaba un aura multicolor a lo que el publico se emociono pues link también va a usar su smash final el golpe trifuerza al subirse link empleo todo su poder en su mano izquierda, apunto a donkey Kong para ir volando hacia el, cuando donkey Kong vio esto levanto sus manos para luego dar una fuerte tocada a los bongos lo que libero una onda expansiva pero lo hizo algo tarde pues link se había acercado demasiado al punto en que link ya estaba frente a el tratando de darle el primer golpe con su espada mejorada, la onda y la espada chocaron creando un tornado enorme de poder que cubrió todo el escenario, después de un tiempo el humo empezó a disiparse mostrando la figura de link y la de donkey Kong

Cuando se pudo ver a los dos peleadores por completo se pudo observar como link cae de rodillas pero antes se pudo sostener débilmente con sus brazos mientras donkey Kong cayo completamente al piso volviendo a ser un trofeo

R.O.B: LA VICTORIA ES PARA LINK!

En la sección vip

Palutena:(con cara de sorpresa mientras aplaudía)guau no me esperaba eso, pensé que donkey Kong ganaría

Mario: la verdad no me sorprende eso después de todo es link

Luigi: cierto pero aun así no creo que sea más fuerte que yo (lo dijo con cierto tono de superioridad aunque todos sabemos el miente)

Fox: si claro como digas pero espero que tengas esa misma confianza cuando pelees con el

Meta knight: como sea vámonos que parece que masterd y crazy nos llaman ( dijo para luego como los demás salir de la zona e ir a su hogar mientras están unidos como equipo: la mansión smash)

Ya con todos reunidos incluidos los dos que pelearon hace unos momentos estaban en el gran salón donde se podía apreciar una gran mesa en forma de circulo la cual en el centro había un gran espacio haciendo de esto una forma parecida a una dona XD

Luego de un rato de las grandes puertas que había en la sala de estas salieron dos entes bastantes peculiares, ya que no tenían ni cuerpo solo eran dos manos, eran masterd y crazy hand los guardianes de la galaxia que alguna ves quisieron conquistar…

Masterd: hola mis queridos peleadores como han estado?-dijo mientras los guerreros le respondían con un simple "bien gracias"

Masterd: me gusto mucho la batalla de hace un rato y debo decir que no esperaba menos de nuestro querido campeón link bien hecho (levanta su pulgar en forma de aprobación XD)

Link: muchas gracias masterd pero no es para tanto

Masterd: bueno cambiando el tema tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles, hoy se nos ha unido un guerrero de otro planeta-dijo para luego ver a los smashers algo sorprendidos por la repentina noticia

Marth: pero masterd no se supone que no se pueden unir nuevos guerreros hasta las inscripciones para el nuevo torneo?

Masterd: así es y todos sabemos que el torneo ya paso, lo que sucede es que el ya se había inscribido para ese, pero debido a algunos sucesos el no pudo presentarse así que tuvimos que hacer la competencia sin el pero ahora que su asunto "personal" se acabo pudo unirse sin problemas ahora el viene para acá y espero que lo reciban bien

Crazy: ya viene para acá puedo sentir su poder- menciono el hermano de la mano el cual se había quedado callado por un rato mientras todos dirigían sus miradas a la gran puerta para ver a su nuevo compañero

Algunos se imaginaban quien podría ser, tal vez un espadachín o un cazarecompensas u otro entrenador pokemón, cualquier cosa hasta que pudieron ver una sombra ir hacia ellos luego de unos segundos pudieron divisar al nuevo miembro

¿?: Hola soy el nuevo (no me digas :v) me llamo akira ryu un placer- hizo una reverencia

En un instante todos los inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, es un chico de estatura como la de ike, de tez morena con ojos rojos y cabello marrón, sus ropas consistían en una especie de kimono de color verde con detalles blancos…. parece que es un karateca, hasta trae dos espadas las cuales estaban en las fundas que estaban en las cintura del chico

Masterd: bienvenido akira es un gusto volver a verte

Akira: muchas gracias masterd perdón por no asistir al torneo, lo siento-dijo para arrodillarse ante el en forma de disculpa

Masterd: no te preocupes tu tenias tus problemas y debías resolverlos no importa

Akira: le agradezco su comprensión señor pero bueno es hora de conocer a mis compañeros- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y de un salto logro ponerse junto con crazy en el centro de esta

Crazy: bueno como ya dijo el es akira el guerrero del planeta 33 es un chico de 19 años que fue entrenado toda su vida al máximo, tanto que en muchas ocasiones estuvo entre la vida y la muerte por su maestro que le enseño todas sus técnicas de combate

Akira: así es crazy muchas gracias por la mini descripción mía y bueno la razón por la que me uní es por mi maestro

Falco(confundido): a que te refieres?

Akira: antes de que mi maestro muriera por la vejez me pidió una ultima cosa, que demostrara que soy el mas fuerte de la galaxia, al principio no sabia como hacerlo hasta que llego la noticia del torneo super smash bros para mi fue la oportunidad perfecta pero el torneo empezó el mismo día que el entierro de mi maestro por lo cual para honrar su memoria me quede, esa es la razón por la que no asistí

Para muchos les sorprendió la historia de nuestro karateca pero pudieron entender sus razones para no venir así que lo único que hicieron fue consolarlo un poco para luego presentarse uno por uno, mientras que pasaba esto a algunos les pico la curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte era el chico así que decidieron ponerlo a prueba

Mario: oye akira que tal si peleas con alguno de nosotros

Akira: eh?

Mario: veremos si tienes lo que se necesita para ser un super smash brother ¡¿estas listo?!

Akira(que se le pego la emoción también): de acuerdo lo hare! pero contra quien peleare?-dijo mientras veía a los demás hasta que noto a alguien acercándose mediante la levitación

Mewtwo: yo peleare contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Mario:tu mewtwo?

Mewtwo: si me muero por saber de las habilidades de este chico que me dices?

Akira: mewtwo el pokemón genético-dijo sorprendiendo al mencionado- si, se sobre ti debo admitir que eres fuerte pero no mas que yo

Mewtwo: eso solo se puede saber de una forma

Akira/mewtwo: con una pelea!

Masterd: bueno por lo que veo tenemos un desafío así que adelante vayan a prepararse para su lucha

Con eso dicho ambos se fueron a unas mini plataformas que los llevarían a su escenario para su duelo mientras todos los demás se iban a las gradas para presenciar su lucha, cuando ya todos estaban en sus asientos se pudieron a hablar de como seria la batalla

Pikachu: saben si fuera una batalla pokemón mewtwo ganaría por que los tipo psíquico son mas fuertes que los tipo lucha

Sonic: pero esto no es una de esas batallas

Masterd: silencio por favor que va a comenzar- todos voltean a ver la plataforma que cambio de aspecto a parecer una especie de ciudad….era la ciudad Delfino(Mario kart ds)

Ambos guerreros entraron en escena, akira apareció de una explosión mandando varios puñetazos al aire para luego tomar una pose de batalla mientras mewtwo apareció de la nada, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar pues los fanáticos estaban ansioso de ver luchar al nuevo en eso R.O.B apareció enfrente de ellos para anunciar la cuenta regresiva

R.O.B: 3…2…1…YA!

AKIRA VS MEWTWO!

Y así comenzó ese combate, akira fue hacia el pokemon rápidamente mientras el se preparaba para encararlo directamente pero mewtwo se tele transporto confundiéndolo mientras el pokemón aparecía atrás de el dándole con una bola sombra en la espalda haciendo que se alejara para voltearse pero mewtwo rápidamente utilizo confusión en el haciendo que se maree para darle con un poderoso psíquico que lo mando despavorido por el aire, no lo dejo descansar pues rápidamente le lanzo varias bola sombras hacia el pero akira se arto y se tele transporto para sorpresa de todos apareciendo enfrente de el pokemón pa´ darle una potente lluvia de golpes terminando en una fuerte patada en la barriga que alejo al pokemón para correr hacia el, mewtwo lo ataco con psicocarga pero este esquivo las esferas psíquicas y ataco impulsándose en el aire uniendo sus piernas y estas se envolvían en llamas que lograron darle al pokemón genético sacándolo de la plataforma y cayendo en la plaza central de la ciudad, después mewtwo pudo ver como akira se lanzo sin pensarlo de la plataforma flotante mientras sus piernas brillaban de un color morado

Akira: patadas destructoras!

El pokemón uso protección creando una barrera de color morado que bloquearon las ráfagas de patadas casi imposibles de ver haciendo que akira retrocediera saltando mientras mewtwo uso bola sombra otra vez pero akira la destruyo lanzando una esfera de energía verde luego corrió otra vez contra el pokemón mientras que con su puño izquierdo cargaba un ataque de color azul, cuando estuvo enfrente de el pokemón este trato de golpearlo pero el karateca se agacho y cuando se cargo por completo su ataque dio un fuerte salto mientras le daba un potente golpe en la nuca al pokemón legendario

Akira: puño del dragon!

El ataque mando a mewtwo muy lejos mientras impactaba contra un edificio, el pokemón se intento levantar de los escombros pero un dolor infernal lo hizo caerse

Mewtwo: maldición jamás me habían hecho tanto daño con solo un golpe, no puedo creer la fuerza que posee ese chico a este paso me derrotara-luego de un momento de meditación se le ocurrió un buen plan que le podría dar la victoria

El pokemón se cruzo de brazos y piernas flotando en el aire mientras que varias esferas moradas aparecían alrededor de el y de repente una especie de portales también hicieron acto de presencia, las esferas se introdujeron en los portales para luego desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado ahí….era premonición

Mewtwo: el ataque dará en 1 minuto- dijo para reír internamente mientras usaba recuperación

Akira no sabia porque mewtwo no salía de ahí así que para asegurarse de que estaba ahí lanzo otra esfera de poder pero para su sorpresa de los escombros salió una bola sombra que no pudo evitar dándole totalmente para luego ver como el pokemón salió de lugar sin ninguna herida como si nunca hubiera recibido daño, esto saco de lugar a akira pues como ese pokemón no parecía herido después de recibir sus ataques, akira solo lo miro con furia para cargar contra mewtwo pero este volvió a hacer protección por lo cual no pudo tocarlo

A muchos de los que veían el combate creían que akira no ganaría si solo atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo

Mewtwo sonrió al ver que el ataque del chico ni siquiera lo toco pero luego pudo ver que el también sonreía, akira solo subió la mirada para ver directamente al pokemón, en un instante el karateka desapareció, el pokemón no sabia donde se encontraba, después sintió como algo lo empujo por la parte trasera de la cabeza pero no pudo ver nada cuando volteo para ver que era tampoco lo creía, no había nadie ahí! Luego sintió como ondas de todas direcciones chocaban con su escudo y el no sabia que pasaba

En la sección v.i.p

Los smash brothers tampoco sabían que pasaba, todos excepto fox el cual sonreía viendo lo que pasaba

Fox(pensando): akira esta atacando desde todas direcciones al escudo para romperlo pero sus movimientos son tan rápidos que no se pueden ver, sin duda eres un buen oponente akira mewtwo no se debió confiar

El mencionado estaba como loco mirando a todas partes hasta que escucho como su escudo se rompe haciendo que se voltee a ver donde sonó el ruido para poder ver a akira acercarse a el mientras lentamente decía

Akira: enserio creíste que eso me detendría?-dijo pero en un giro totalmente inesperado varios portales aparecieron alrededor de el lo cual lo asusto mientras mewtwo reía bajo….premonición se había activado

Mewtwo: esto si lo hará-en menos de un segundo de los portales salieron las esferas para impactar con akira creando una gran explosión

El chico termino volando hacia una tienda destruyendo la entrada completamente

Akira: esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- después de unos segundos se levanto y salió para ponerse de frente de mewtwo

Akira: no me vencerás tan fácil aun no saco todo mi poder!

Mewtwo: entonces ven aquí y pelea!

Así ambos volvieron a empezar a golpearse, se separaron para dar un salto cuando chocaron en el aire mewtwo trato de darle con un garra sombra pero akira fue mas rápido y le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca, tras esto caen al suelo para que luego akira le lanzara dos golpes en la cara pero mewtwo pudo esquivarlo y darle un golpe en la barriga que lo alejo bastante para luego lanzarle una bola sombra que akira esquivo dando un salto hacia su izquierda para que la esfera impactara en una casa que se destruyo rápido luego akira volvió para darle dos golpes que mewtwo bloqueo pero antes de que este pudiera atacar akira dio un mortal hacia atrás con sus pies en llamas golpeando a mewtwo, este ya harto se propuso a atacarlo con rayo hielo para sorpresa de su oponente el cual en un momento no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque congelándolo al instante para luego recibir un fuerte psíquico por parte de mewtwo, akira ya estaba muy débil tantos ataques le han causado mucho daño y sentía como su fuerza se le iba pero de ningún modo iba a perder su primera pelea así que solo le quedaba usar su verdadero poder

Akira: muy bien mewtwo ya me estado limitando mucho tiempo prepárate para perder

Mewtwo: jaja ese es el espíritu akira pero lamento decirte que no he usado todo mi poder

Akira: bien es hora de luchar enserio!

De repente se puede sentir como el piso empieza a temblar y una gran cantidad de aire gira entorno a los dos, akira da un fuerte grito y en un instante una poderosa aura de color blanco y negro aparece debajo de el y emerge como si fuera un geiser hacia arriba mientras su pelo se levantaba y se ponían en puntas, mewtwo cerro sus ojos y una esfera de color blanco con morado lo encerraban y cuando esta se destruyo se podía ver a un mewtwo totalmente diferente era mega mewtwo Y mientras que akira le salían rayos del cuerpo y este tenia mas brillo

Mewtwo: vaya así que este es tu poder debo admitirlo es grande pero ¿tendrás lo que se necesita para vencerme?

Akira: ya lo veras!

Y así volvieron a su gran combate con la velocidad mejorada akira logro aparecer detrás de mewtwo para darle un golpe pero mewtwo ni se movió, cuando estaba a escasos centímetro de la espalda del pokemón el ataque fue detenido por una barrera pequeña que apareció en su espalda, mewtwo se tele transporto enfrente de akira para darle un patada en la barriga que lo hizo retroceder mucho pero akira tomo impulso y se lanzo hacia el pokemón nuevamente pero este utilizo fuerza psíquica y hizo chocar a akira contra el piso para luego lanzarlo por los aires, en un instante el pokemón se tele transporto arriba de akira para darle con un hiperayo enorme, la ciudad fue destruida por una gran esfera de poder que se formo por el ataque, después de un rato se podía ver un enorme cráter que parecía sin fondo en el cual se podía ver a akira caer mientras que mewtwo volaba directamente hacia el, akira se paro en una de las rocas que caían hacia abajo para poder tomar impulso mientras que se cubría de energía oscura

Akira: cornada del dragón negro!

Akira se lanzo hacia mewtwo mientras una estela negra salía por donde pasaba mewtwo uso protección para detenerlo, la pared azul se rompió pero le dio tiempo a mewtwo para atacarlo con bola sombra pero akira se tele transporto atrás de mewtwo a una velocidad anormal

Akira: GOLPE TORNADO!

Y como dice, le dio un puñetazo en la espalda que mando al pokemón hacia abajo mientras de su espalda salía un tornado que lo empujaba, cuando llego al piso se levanto rápido para unir sus dos manos, akira solo pudo ver como mewtwo extendió sus manos mientras que esferas de color morado iban hacia el, era psicocarga las cuales asestaban a akira sin que este pudiera esquivar

Sección V.I.P

Todos veían el combate, unos con la cara seria, otros emocionados pero algunos ya se empezaban a preocupar por el karateka, entre ellos zelda

Zelda:(preocupada mientras veía a akira siendo golpeado) no creen que ya deberíamos parar el combate? Mewtwo ya se esta pasando de la raya!

Link: cálmate zelda akira no se ha rendido y no veo que lo haga

Zelda: pero mewtwo lo ataca sin piedad!

Pit: el sabia en lo que se metía a aceptar el combate solo queda esperar como resultara esta pelea

R.O.B: según mis medidores de poder akira aun no lucha enserio-dijo mientras se podía ver en sus ojos unos numeritos raros

Esto dejo intrigados a todos ¿Qué no era el que dijo que era hora de luchar de verdad? Estaban a punto de preguntarle al robot pero mejor decidieron ver si era cierto, volviendo a la pelea akira al fin cayo al piso pero se paro rápido, el y mewtwo iban hacia el otro, akira tenia una cara molesta mientras que el pokemón solo reflejaba confianza, esta vez chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva

Mewtwo: no es suficiente poder- dijo mientras que akira era lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza

Akira volvió a lanzarse hacia mewtwo pero este agarro su puño y le dio con mega patada que dejo a akira en el piso pero este se tele transporto atrás de mewtwo para darle un gancho, mewtwo lo esquivo rápido para darle con aura esfera, akira sale del humo para golpearlo nuevamente pero mewtwo usa fuerza psíquica otra vez y manda a akira contra una de las paredes que había en el cráter para darle con hiperayo creando una fuerte explosión

Mewtwo: lo siento akira te falta mucho para igualarme aun-dijo para empezar a levitar para salir del cráter pensando que había acabado la pelea pero….

Akira: no estés tan seguro!

Mewtwo baja la mirada para ver donde había dejado al guerrero, pero su mirada volvió a subir cuando recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la barba que lo hizo impactar contra una pared y caer al piso, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a akira sin su camisa mostrando sus músculos bien trabajados pero aun así estaba todo con moretones y se veía muy cansado

Akira: no perderé contra ti me oíste!- luego empieza a reunir una enorme cantidad de energía para darle un fuerte puñetazo con la mano izquierda (dato curioso: akira es ambidiestro, heredado de su escritor sho :V ) mewtwo uso mega puño y se creo una enorme explosión, luego se puedo ver como dos bolas de energía de color negro y morado respectivamente salían del cráter y mientras volaban chocaban entre si eran akira y mewtwo que cuando impactaban se daban un potente golpe cada uno hasta que mewtwo logro darle uno que mando lejos a akira el cual impacto con la iglesia de la ciudad la cual era una de las pocas viviendas que seguía intacta, o seguía, en fin akira choco contra una de sus torres causando una gran cortina de humo, cuando intento levantarse fue alcanzado por mewtwo el cual uso giga impacto contra el destruyendo toda la torre cayendo en el techo, mewtwo agarro a akira de los pies lo lanzo hacia arriba y le dio con mega patada mandando a akira lejos pero este se sujeto para no caerse fuera de la iglesia logrando levantarse con mucha dificultad

Akira: aun no he perdido, te ganare no importa lo que me cueste- dijo con una voz muy débil

Mewtwo puso una cara molesta y le lanzo una bola sombra muy potente a akira el cual solo pudo ver el ataque acercarse, le dio de lleno creando una fuerte explosión después de que esta se disipara se escucho un fuerte golpe, era akira el cual golpeo el techo para poder levantarse, esto saco a mewtwo de quicio el cual grito

Mewtwo: MALDITO ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A LEVANTARTE!- un aura multicolor rodeo al pokemón el cual puso su mano derecha apuntando a akira mientras una esfera aparecía enfrente de la mano, esto si preocupo a todos los smash brothers

Sección V.I.P

Lucario: DETENTE MEWTWO SI USAS ESE ATAQUE CON AKIRA EN SU ESTADO PODRIA SER MORTAL!

Masterd: DETENGAN EL COMBATE AHORA MISMO!

Pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo más mewtwo lanzo su smash final

Mewtwo: ONDA MENTAL!

La esfera iba directo hacia akira el cual cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero de repente una aura de color verde protege a akira del golpe, luego un potente tornado de color verde que se hacia cada vez mas grande rodeo a akira cubriéndolo por completo esto dejo en shock a todas las personas que veían esto

Dentro del tornado akira sentía una fuerte energía recorrer su cuerpo para luego dar un potente rugido que no sonaba de el, sonaba como una bestia enojada

R.O.B no podía ni calcular el poder que estaba aumentando dentro de ese tornado

R.O.B: ahora si que mewtwo esta en problemas- dijo por lo bajo

El nombrado veía el poder que había enfrente de el sin saber que pensar o hacer, hasta que algo tan rápido como Sonic sale del tornado dándole un poderoso rodillazo en la cara que lo dejo sin conocimiento por unos segundos para poder ver a su oponente enfrente de el pero era distinto, el aspecto de akira había cambiado radicalmente, ahora poseía alas y tenia un casco frontal con cuernos mientras que en su cara, brazos y la mayoría de su pecho estaba cubierto por…¿escamas?

Mewtwo: que es este poder!?

Akira: perderás ante mi o me dejo de llamar akira ryu el hijo del rey dragón verseck!

Mewtwo: verseck el rey dragón?

Pero no pudo decir algo mas porque en un instante akira le lanzo un potente rayo por su boca de color blanco, mewtwo salió del polvo para atacar a akira con bola sombra pero akira fue mas rápido lo cual llego a mewtwo para lanzarle una infinidad de ataques

Akira: PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN, PATADAS RELAMPAGO, CORNADA, TORNADO,CABEZAZO!

Cada ataque lastimaba mucho a mewtwo el cual no podía ni defenderse ante tal poder

Akira: TECNICA SECRETA: ESPADA ELECTRICA!

Akira lanzo de sus brazos una fuerte espiral de electricidad que se movía en forma circular le dio a mewtwo que no pudo seguir peleando, fue mandado muy lejos chocando con la ultima torre que le quedaba a la iglesia, cuando se pudo ver a mewtwo este estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse y había perdido su transformación

R.O.B: LA VICTORIA ES PARA AKIRA!

La gente se volvió loca por una batalla de tal magnitud todos gritaban el nombre de akira el cual dio un fuerte grito al cielo para caer al piso

Sección V.I.P

Todos estaban callados por lo que paso, tenían una duda ¿Qué fue ese poder? ¿Akira siempre lo oculto? ¿Ese era todo su poder? Nadie lo sabia solo les quedaba preguntarle a el

Masterd: R.O.B tráelos ambos se ven fatal

R.O.B: si maestro

Tras decir eso el robot se fue de la sala

Masterd: y bueno que creen del nuevo?-pronuncio después de un silencio largo en la sala

Nadie sabia que responder a eso era obvio que estaban mas que impactados de lo que vieron hasta que uno de ellos pudo decir algo

Link: es muy fuerte no hay duda, quisiera enfrentarme a el después-dijo con determinación

Todos lo miraron con diferentes expresiones, algunas con cara de ´´estas loco!?´´ Otros con una de ´´tu buscas es la muerte segura´´ pero decidieron no decir nada, después de todo es link el campeón del ultimo torneo que hubo

Crazy: bueno hermano nos tenemos que retirar

Masterd: cierto si alguno quiere decirle algo a akira, el estará en la sala de descanso nos vemos luego smash brothers mi hermano y yo iremos a una reunión con los dioses

Todos: adiós materd y crazy!

Tras esto las manos desaparecieron dejando a los smashers solos los cuales decidieron dejar a los dos guerreros descansar por el combate, de seguro gastaron mucha energía, tal vez le preguntaran al nuevo miembro por sus poderes mañana…..

Al día siguente

En la mansión smash la mayoría de los guerreros de ahí se levantaban para empezar un nuevo día, después de que todos desayunaran fueron al cuarto medico que hay en la mansión para los que se lesionan o son heridos de gravedad, cuando entraron al cuarto pudieron ver a akira en la cama, estaba solo ya que mewtwo uso regeneración para curarse

Akira:(sorprendido por ver a todos entrar) buenos días a todos!

Samus: buenos días akira como te sientes?

Akira: (sonriendo) mejor que ayer eso es seguro

Lucina: hablando de ayer, akira nos podrías decirnos que fue eso que hiciste?

Akira: que cosa?

Mario: hablamos de esa transformación tuya

Akira: aaah eso…..yo la llamo King dragón mode(modo rey de los dragones) que les pareció?

Todos: (se miraron entre si y luego a akira) muy genial!

Sonic: era tan poderosa como cuando me transformó en súper Sonic, es increíble!

Akira: gracias –con su brazo atrás de la cabeza

Mewtwo: yo también te quiero preguntar algo akira

Akira: que cosa es mewtwo?-pregunto aunque ya sabia cual seria la pregunta

Mewtwo: quien es ese tal verseck del que me dijiste y si es un dragón tu eres de verdad su hijo?

Todos se anonadaron ante tal pregunta, el pokemón jamás les había dicho eso a los demás luego dirigieron sus miradas a akira el cual solo volvió a sonreír

Akira: es cierto lo que te dije verseck es un dragón y yo soy su hijo

Cap falcon: pero como es posible, acaso esta no es tu verdadera forma-dijo pensando en esa probabilidad

Akira: esa seria la mejor explicación pero no, yo soy un humano, verán cuando era niño una especie de criaturas extrañas atacaron mi pueblo y destruyeron todo a su alrededor, días después de eso verseck me encontró en los escombros, normalmente me hubiera dejado ahí para pudrirme pero vio un enorme potencial en mi y decidió criarme como su hijo, el me enseño todas las técnicas de los dragones y también sobre el lenguaje y la cultura por años hasta que un día me dejo con mi maestro shiro conocido como ´´el guerrero del rayo´´, me dijo que me quedaría con el para que algún día yo me pueda hacer mas fuerte que el y cuando lo fuera lo buscaría para enfrentarnos para que yo, akira ryu me pueda convertir en el rey de los dragones pero como eso aun no ha pasado por el momento solo soy el descendiente

Ok eso dejo conmocionados a todos, a este chico le han pasado muchas cosas en su vida y aun así sonreía de esa forma, akira era fuerte sin duda, luego de que todos se quedaran hablaran con akira de sus historias este se quedo asombrado todos han pasado por muchas cosas e obstáculos, algunos inclusos peores que los que ha pasado el pero los superaron con mucha determinación akira ahora respectaba mucho mas a todos que antes, de repente una duda le paso a shulk y decidió confirmarla

Shulk: oye akira

Akira: que sucede shulk?

Shulk: dijiste que verseck te dejo con shiro para que fueras mas fuerte que el verdad?

Akira: si

Shulk: y actualmente te crees mas fuerte que tu padre?

Todos fijaron su mirada al karateca el se quedo pensando un momento hasta que dijo

Akira: sinceramente no lo se ya que nunca vi a mi padre luchar con toda su fuerza, no lo sabré hasta comprobarlo aunque no se donde esta el

Robín (h): oye akira dime que técnicas te enseño tu maestro eh?

Una aclaración en este fanfic el personaje de robin como tiene dos géneros serán separados, ósea habrá un robín (hombre) y una robín (mujer) porque creo que será mucho mejor así, y ambos son hermanos ¿ alguna pregunta eh EH NO! Bueno sigamos

Akira: me enseño las técnicas que básicamente no tengan que terminar con ´´del rey dragón´´jajaja pero las más fuertes son las ´´artes perdidas´´

Zelda: artes perdidas?

Akira: son las técnicas que a largo tiempo fueron olvidadas en mi planeta muy pocos las recuerdan pero aun así saben algunas pocas ya la mayoría fueron totalmente perdidas

Luigi: y cuales son esas artes perdidas?

Akira: jaja sabes Luigi mejor no lo digo porque necesito alguna que otra sorpresa cuando vuelva a pelear pero lo que puedo decir es que mi ultimo ataque en la pelea contra mewtwo fue una de ellas

Mewtwo: espada eléctrica la llamaste

Akira: así es

Peach: nos puedes enseñar otra por favor-ansiosa

Akira: ya dije que no

Peach (ojos de perrito): anda por favor solo una de ellas!

Akira (suspira): bueno esta bien pero solo una,

Peach (sala de alegría): si, nadie se resiste a esa mirada!

Akira: pero donde la muestro?

Link: ven conmigo te llevare a la sala de entrenamiento

Después de que todos pudieran ver a akira, este se posiciono en frente de un saco de arena con ojos de color negro,se preparo, la misma aura de color blanco y negro con rayos volvió a surgir del suelo, akira el cual tenia los ojos cerrados los abrió para poder pronunciar

Akira: TECNICA SECRETA: FLECHA CELESTIAL DEL DIOS DEL TRUENO!

El karateca levanto las manos para poder ver una gran energía eléctrica que corría por sus manos para luego lanzarla, este tomo forma de una flecha y le dio al saco de arena lo cual en un instante se creo una fuerte explosión

Luego de que se disipara la nube de humo se podía ver al saco de arena totalmente destruido, luego de eso akira sale de la habitación y va al gran salón de la mansión para encontrarse con sus compañeros que podían ver todo lo ocurrido con un televisor mágico XD

Akira (sentándose en la nueva silla para el): que les pareció?

Robín (M): tan increíble como la de antes pero oye una pregunta

Akira: cual?

Roy: todas tu técnicas son de electricidad?

Akira: pues la verdad la mayoría son de rayos, tiene sentido ya que mi maestro se especializaba en ese elemento, pero también tengo otras técnicas diferentes gracias a que mi maestro me dio unos pergaminos que poseían algunas de las artes perdidas

Link: akira…

Akira (mirando al chico):que sucede link?

Link: akira te reto a un combate!

Akira: en serio?

Link: si como no estuviste en el torneo no tuve oportunidad de pelear contra ti, que derrotaras a mewtwo no significa que eres el mas fuerte

Akira: pues solo queda ver quien es el mas fuerte link prepárate porque barreré el piso contigo-dijo mientras levanta el puño apuntando al hyliano

R.O.B: otro desafío, pues acompáñenme a su escenario

Link/akira: adelante!

Cuando los tres se fueron de la sala nadie sabia que decir, que deparara este combate? Solo se podrá saber viéndolo

Zelda (susurro): link cuídate mucho por favor

EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: ARCO DE TABU: LINK VS AKIRA, PRIMER MOVIMIENTO

Hola lectores soy gabonitz un nuevo escritor que solo vino a entretenerlos un rato con mis historias, pero se los diré de una ves pa estar claro en lo claro, no puedo decir cuando podre actualizar mis historias y/o que tan largas serán porque hay que admitir que es bastante complicado hacer una temporada cuando eres tu solo con una computadora y mas nada pero les prometo hacer lo que pueda, soy un escritor medio friki :v ósea que puedo hacer historias tanto de videojuegos y animes como propias del mundo real, esta es mi primera historia junto con la de ´´ángel de la guarda´´ como pueden ver si la leyeron esa es muy corta comparada con esta PERO NO IMPORTA les prometo que esa tendrá capítulos mas largos lo juro, bueno sin mas les dejo la ficha de akira para que puedan conocer a fondo a uno de nuestros protagonistas

Nombre: akira ryu

Edad: 18

: soltero

Familiares: madre (fallecida), padre (fallecido), padre adoptivo (verseck)

Raza: humano, dragón (verseck lo crio por lo cual absorbió su ADN)

Apodos: descendiente del rey de los dragones, aprendiz del rayo, karateca equilibrado (explicación después), asesino cruel (explicación después)

Afiliaciones: super smash brothers (actual), caballeros de la luz (anterior, explicación después)

Seiyu: akira raiyu

Habilidades: poderes del rey dragón, poderes del ying yang, poderes del dios del rayo

Descendiente del rey dragón

Como hijo de verseck este le transfirió sus poderes para que pueda ser su hijo, actualmente puede controlar el 50% de su poder ya que aun le falta entrenamiento

Ataques

Puño del dragón: llena de energía su puño para darle un fuerte gancho a su oponente, este ataque es capaz de volar la cabeza a su oponente si lo usa con toda su fuerza que aun no controla

Cornada del rey dragón negro: concentra su energía oscura como sus malos pensamientos y se lanza en una poderosa tacleada que destruye cualquier cosa

Garras del rey dragón: sus uñas se vuelven letalmente afiladas para lanzar una onda de energía que puede cortar cualquier cosa

Rayo del rey dragón blanco: basado en el ´´rugido´´ de los dragón slayers de la serie fairy tail esta este ataque, akira reúne una gran cantidad de aire para lanzar junto a un gran rugido un poderoso rayo de color blanco de devasta todo a su paso

Karateka

Como estudiante de shiro obtuvo una parte de la esencia del dios del rayo y dios del equilibrio

Artes secretas

Rayo sideral: libera de sus manos dos rayos de color verde y azul que genera una fuerte explosión

Dragón de rayo: forma alrededor de su cuerpo una cabeza de dragón echa de electricidad que usa para arrasar con todo este ataque toma la forma de una dragón entero al pasar un tiempo

Devastación infernal: invoca poder del mismo infierno para liberar una columna de fuego que deja el lugar por donde paso en llamas justo así

Estrellas del equilibrio: con el poder del ying yang, akira forma de sus manos dos estrellas de color blanco y negro de un tamaño alrededor de 10 metros de largo que generan distintos efectos a su oponente (depende si es bueno o malo)

Flecha celestial del dios del rayo: dispara de sus manos una fuerte cantidad de energía eléctrica que toma forma de flecha y atraviesa o despedaza a sus oponentes

Espada eléctrica: gira sus brazos en forma circular para lanzar una fuerte cantidad de electricidad que devasta todo

Terremoto giga lítico: con su fuerza, akira reúne energía de color marrón y le da un golpe al piso, este se agrieta generando un terremoto que libera lava como un volcán en sus grietas

Divinidad de los dioses: une sus dos manos para liberar una fuerte energía divina que destruye todo en un rango de 15 metros

Súper nova de luz: como dice el ataque akira levanta sus manos y una fuerte esfera ciega a todo aquel que este cerca y destruye a su oponente

Ataque de la creación (smash final): akira absorbe la energía de vida de todo lo que haya cerca para recuperarse y le da un gancho al enemigo que lo deja en el aire y le lanza una ráfaga de golpes y patadas para terminar con un súper golpe de karate que hace que el enemigo choque con el piso y vuele a los cielos

Eso es todo

CONCURSO: NECESITO OC PARA LOS VILLANOS DE LA TRAMA DEJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SUS OC CON FICHAS COMO LA DE AKIRA Y UN POCO DE SU PASADO PARA QUE SEA MEJOR, Y TAMBIEN APARIENCIA

EL CONCURSO PODRAN HACERLO LOS QUE ME RESPONDAN ESTA SIMPLE PREGUNTA ¿Por qué LUGIA ES TIPO PSIQUICO Y NO TIPO AGUA? PARA LOS PRIMEROS 5 QUE ME RESPONDAN PODRAN HACER EL CONCURSO ASÍ QUE HASTA LA PROXIMA

Y COMO DICE CARLITOS DE ALEJO Y VALENTINA ´´BUENO CHAO´´


	2. Chapter 2 LINK VS AKIRA

Después de unos días, akira ya estaba totalmente recuperado y listo para su próximo combate, el cual seria ni más ni menos que con link, el campeón del cuarto torneo, tuvieron que esperar unos días ya que jigglypuf que era la medica gracias a sus poderes de sanación, dijo que debido a todo el poder que gasto akira en su primer combate podía ser peligroso seguir peleando, la verdad akira no se esperaba que apenas en su primer día fuera obligado a pelear con todo su poder, pero no se tenia que sorprender mucho, después de todo esta en la alianza mas poderosa jamás vista, es normal que sus aliados sean así de poderosos, ahora estaba en su nueva habitación de la mansión preparándose para su nueva lucha, hasta que alguien toco su puerta y para no ser descortés fue rápidamente a abrirla, encontrándose con un robot de color rojo

R.O.B: buenos días akira

Akira: buenos días R.O.B necesitas algo?

R.O.B: vengo para confirmar que estés bien para tu enfrentamiento

Akira: puedes apostarlo-pone su puño en frente de del robot en señal de determinación

R.O.B: muy bien ahora puedes bajar, el desayuno ya esta listo

Akira: oye una pregunta quien cocina a tantas personas?

R.O.B: yo-dijo como si no fuera nada importante

Akira(muy asombrado): en serio wau increíble!

R.O.B: no es la gran cosa a mi me modificaron para siempre ser el primero en levantarme y tener el desayuno listo para todos

Akira: ya veo pues en un momento bajo

R.O.B: de acuerdo-eso fue lo último que pronuncio antes de marcharse

Akira rápidamente se alisto y fue al piso de abajo para poder encontrarse con todos sus compañeros comiendo y conversando amenamente, el chico solo se sentó en la silla que pudo ver libre y empezó a comer, en eso cierta cazadora decidió entablar conversación y conocer mas sobre el

Samus: buenos días akira!

Akira(sonriendo): buenos días Samus! como estas?

Samus: muy bien y dime ya te acostumbras a la mansión?

Akira: aun no pero dame un tiempo y lo lograre

Samus: ok

Akira: y desde cuando eres una súper smashbrother?

Samus: desde siempre, cuando masterd y crazy crearon el torneo yo fui la quinta en unirse junto a Mario, link, kirby y pikachu

Akira: wau

Samus: y tu dime algo como vivías después de que tu padre te abandonara y tu maestro muriera?

Akira: aunque siempre viajara con mi maestro a cualquier parte siempre teníamos un templo, le pertenecía a mi maestro ahí es donde siempre ponía en practica lo que me enseñaba, actualmente deben estar ahí la próxima generación de guerreros siendo entrenados por el nuevo maestro

Samus: vaya

Y así siguieron hablando, Samus le conto todo de como fue el primer torneo, luego del segundo en donde gano ella, y después le conto sobre la ´´guerra subespacial´´ en el tercero, también le conto cosas sobre ella de su pasado a lo que akira escucho todo con mucha atención y pudo notar dos cosas, la primera es lo increíble que era Samus después de todo lo que le paso con sus padres , incluso ella misma tomo venganza y lo otro es que ella no era como decían los rumores, estos decían que era fría y no hablaba con nadie pero no era así para akira ella parecía una mujer decidida y muy amable, siguieron hablando un muy buen rato donde todos pudieron notar y se sorprendieron ya que Samus normalmente hablaba con las chicas pero decidieron pasarlo por alto, después del desayuno todos pudieron ver a R.O.B

R.O.B: bueno link, akira ya esta todo listo para su combate

Link: perfecto

Akira: esto será increíble

R.O.B: si quieren empezar con su combate síganme por favor- dijo para luego retirarse junto a los dos guerreros mientras los demás se fueron a la sección V.I.P al llegar

Mario(sentándose): y bueno que creen ustedes que ganaría entre ellos dos?

Lucario: sinceramente no se

Ryu: hay que admitir que akira tiene un poder sobresaliente

Ike: pero link también es muy fuerte

Darkpit: habrá que verlo- concentrando su atención en el campo de batalla

En este se podía apreciar nuevamente la gente gritando emocionada mientras veían al árbitro salir enfrente de la gran pantalla

R.O.B: HOLA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES HOY LES VOLVEMOS A BRINDAR UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE COMBATES QUE LES ENCANTA, EMPEZAREMOS CON UN COMBATE BASTANTE INESPERADO PARA ALGUNOS DE USTEDES YA QUE SERA ENTRE LINK EL CAMPEON CONTRA AKIRA EL NUEVO RECLUTA

La gente ahora si que estaba emocionada por ver al novato enfrentarse al héroe de hyrule, pero todos se callaron al ver que ambos entraban en el campo de pelea

Una ves estuvieron ahí todo empezó a cambiar, ahora parecía una especia de arena de lucha antigua, era el coliseo de regnafox(fireemblem) ambos sonrieron y se pusieron en posición de lucha

R.O.B: 3….2….1…..YA!

LINK VS AKIRA!

Directamente de akira empezaba a salir un aura de color blanco y negro nuevamente, en un instante akira corrió hacia link para golpearlo, link se protegió con su escudo pero tuvo que retroceder debido a la fuerza entonces akira decidió atacar nuevamente mas rápido logrando darle en la cara a link para luego darle una ráfaga de golpes increíble, entonces link se acerco a akira, este trato de defenderse dándole un rodillazo pero link fue mas rápido se movió poniéndose al lado de akira para darle un codazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el mismo lugar obligando a akira a retroceder, link rápidamente le ataco con un puñetazo a lo que akira se cubrió pero link le dio una patada en el mentón levantándole la cara luego link lo agarro de los hombros, se impulso y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza lanzando a akira hacia adelante, este se levanto y link trato de darle con la espada, akira esquivo todo lo que pudo pero link le logro dar en la frente y antes de que pasara algo peor akira le dio una patada en la barriga a link para luego procediera a atacar con una ráfaga de golpes a link pero este en un instante agarro el puño de akira, le dio un rodillazo muy potente que dejo a akira retorcerse en el piso, este al levantarse no pudo ver a link hasta que

Link: por aquí!

Cuando escucho eso akira levanto la mirada al cielo para ver como link cayo encima de el generando una buena cantidad de humo, cuando se disipo se podía ver como link lo atacaba con poderosos cortes que le hacían mucho daño, hasta que de improviso akira agarro la espada de link por la hoja parando el ataque, link le iba a dar un golpe pero como la velocidad de la luz akira le dio uno en la cara alejándolo

Akira: eres increíble link peleas muy bien- dijo mientras que abría un ojo lentamente

Link: si pero aun así lo mejor para ti será que pelees de verdad, me estoy empezando a aburrir

Akira rio para luego prepararse, entonces otra vez la aura volvió a emerger alrededor de el, mientras que preparaba su puño

Akira: muy bien entonces prepárate porque no me contendré

Entonces se lanzo directamente hacia link para poner su puño enfrente

Akira: puño demoledor de la luz!

Entonces una gran cantidad de luz cubrió la arena, esta era tan brillante que no se podía ver, mientras akira estaba sonriendo pensando que eso le hubiera hecho mucho daño a link, que equivocado estaba cuando sintió que algo le agarraba el puño

Akira: no me jodas no me digas que…

Y si como lo pensó para su terror link le había agarrado el puño y estaba enfrente de el con la ropa manchada nada mas, esto era impactante link había recibido el golpe pero nada le paso!, casi ni tenia un rasguño, este le agarro mas duro el puño para decir

Link: debes usar mas poder, así te ganare muy fácil-dijo para darle un fuerte puñetazo con la mano izquierda alejándolo

akira avanzo para darle otro golpe pero link dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara, luego lo agarro con su gancho atrayéndolo otra vez a el para darle un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de su espada en la barriga lanzando a akira muy lejos impactando contra la pared, entonces link le lanzo su bumerang que genero un tornado mientras iba hacia akira, este se impulso hacia el bumerang disparando una bola de energía destruyendo el arma entonces akira le dio un fuerte golpe al piso generando un terremoto, a diferencia de la otra vez link si salto a tiempo y le dio una patada a akira nuevamente que lo mando contra la pared, akira ya se estaba hartando, entonces de su cuerpo aparecieron rayos de color azul, se tele transporto atrás de link, este rápidamente ataco con un corte pero akira fue mas rápido tele transportándose atrás en la espalda de link y puso su mano haciendo que link se electrocutara, después akira apareció enfrente de link

Akira: golpe tornado!

Link salió disparado hacia la pared y fue interceptado por dos rayos creando una fuerte explosión

Link: ahora si que esto es divertido- dijo mientras veía a su oponente el cual sonreía demostrando que estaba de acuerdo para luego lanzarse al ataque

PLANETA 23, UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

Estamos en una cueva que en su interior había una especie de cristales que emanaban un color azul, la poderosa energía podía sentir con solo entrar, se puede presenciar a un joven recolectando los cristales, es un chico de tez blanca, cabello marrón del mismo color de ojo, su vestimenta se trataba de una especie de traje de color rojo sin muchos detalles, aunque en el torso de su traje había una especie de signo el cual parecía una especie de alas de mariposa de colores múltiples

¿?: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ya estoy cansado de esto menos mal que no faltan muchos elementos ya-se quejo el joven mientras que básicamente arrancaba algunos cristales del piso

¿?: Ya puedes dejar de quejarte me tienes harta!- le grito una chica de tez morena, ojos zafiro, cabellos del mismo color que el del joven, su vestimenta es bastante peculiar, era el mismo traje que el del chico pero había una diferencia, esta estaba un poco reforzada por…..una armadura robótica? Pues eso era lo que parecía y en sus puños la armadura tenia un par de garras en cada mano (este es el traje robótico del peleador mii en supersmashbros) tiene la marca de las alas de mariposa en la parte inferior de su brazo derecho y otra cosa que resaltaba de ella era que en la cabeza tenia un sombrero bastante peculiar, pues era un cráneo de bovino que en los bordes parecía haber sido arrancado

¿?: tu no me mandas nightdeath!- dijo alzándole la voz a su compañera

Nightdeath: no te mando pero te puedo obligar etherias!

Etherias: me gustaría ver que lo intentes!-dijo para ponerse en posición de combate

Nightdeath: te voy a enseñar bastardo!-se prepara para abalanzarse al chico

¿?: Paren en este instante!-dijo poniéndose enfrente de los dos junto con otras personas

La persona que hablo era una mujer bella de tez blanca, pelos color rubio, ojos zafiro, su traje era una especie de piel de dragón donde en el brazo derecho, en su mano había una cabeza de dragón hecha de escamas rosadas y en la frente una especie de casco con cuernos del mismo color de pelo que en el centro del casco se podía apreciar el signo de las alas de mariposa, junto a ella había un chico con una mirada fría, de tez blanca también, pelo de color plata, ojos del mismo color de su compañera ya mencionada, su traje era una especie de traje muy parecido al de un vampiro, con una capa que tenia el mismo signo en la espalda, esta lo cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura, y por ultimo esta la otra chica que esta con ellos, de la misma tez blanca, ojos de color negro, su traje es de ninja de color rosa, teniendo una bufanda de color blanca en el cuello, y tiene una katana guardada en una funda en su espalda, también contaba con una cinta en la frente con el signo de las alas de mariposa

Nightdeath: sirik, siegried, maikov muévanse que le voy a enseñar a respectar!-dijo pero se lo impidieron rápidamente

Maikov: no puedo creer que no lo podemos dejar solos ni un segundo-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura en forma de molestia

Siegried: …-solo se limitaba a ver lo que sucedia

Nightdeath: no es mi culpa que este idiota se queje cada cinco minutos

Sirik: entonces no le prestes atención y ya-dijo como si fuera algo obvio

Nightdeath: es imposible!

Maikov: ya olvídenlo mejor vámonos que ya terminamos aquí, volvamos a la fortaleza, darksound y blackblade junto a experiment debieron terminar su misión también

Todos asintieron y se fueron cuando de repente saliendo de la cueva surgió un terremoto de magnitud abrumadora que los obligo a sujetarse de algo para no caer

PLANETA 1 ARENA SMASH

Link y akira seguían con su impresionante combate hasta que el mismo terremoto surgió haciendo que la gente se empezara a ir

R.O.B: LES PEDIMOS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE RETIREN POR FAVOR, LINK, AKIRA VUELVAN YA!

Ambos un poco decepcionados por no poder seguir con su combate decidieron irse, akira agarra a link y se tele transportan a la mansión mientras los smashers iban hacia el mismo lugar, una vez llegaron esperaron a que pasara el terremoto, después de un rato ya había pasado el estruendo

Kirby: poyo!-dijo que para sorpresa y confusión de todos en ves de estar bajo la mesa estaba sobre esta

t.l(toon link): ya paso gracias a las diosas- dijo saliendo de la mesa

marth: porque habrá pasado eso?

Mario: quien sabe

R.O.B: esto no es normal porque sentimos el terremoto si nuestra arena es flotante?- dijo mirando al piso intentando sacar alguna conclusion

Esto saco de lugar a todos era verdad no debieron sentirlo….

Akira: entonces no era un terremoto….

Todos voltearon a verlo

Akira: tal vez debió ser una onda de fuerza

Shulk: onda de fuerza?

Akira: son ondas que emanan los cuerpos o objetos al liberar su energia, lo se porque pude sentir un tremendo poder cuando todo temblaba

Luigi(susurro): por favor que no sea de la persona que pienso que puede ser-temblando dijo sin querer pensar en la única persona que podría tener un poder lo suficiente para hacer temblar todo un mundo

PLANETA 23 UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDAD

El grupo de jóvenes que habíamos visto anteriormente se encuentran ahora fuera de la cueva alegres ya que sabían que era lo que significaba

Etherias(emocionado): siegried eso fue!

Siegried: si….es el poder del emperador

Sirik: incluso tan lejos del planeta base se puede sentir su poder

Nightdeath(risa sádica): JAJAJAJAJA MUY PRONTO TABÚ RESUCITARA Y JUNTO AL EMPERADOR PODREMOS TOMAR VENGANZA DE ESOS IDIOTAS, PARA MI SERA TODO UN PLACER ARRANCARLES LAS GARGANTAS A CADA UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS!

Maikov: haz silencio o quieres que nos descu….-le tapo la boca pero ya era tarde….

¿?: Escuche una voz!

¿?: si yo también

¿?: por aquí rápido!

Etherias(suspira): tenias que gritar como una maniática-dijo molesto

Nightdeath: perdón no pude contenerme-dijo algo apenada

Rápidamente un grupo de aproximadamente 65 guardias los rodearon sacando sus armas

Guardia: estos chicos se metieron en la cueva!

Guardia: que hacían ahí?

Maikov(desviando la mirada cerrando los ojos): no es de tu incumbencia escoria!

Guardia que hablo antes: como te atreves a hablarme así!

Guardia: escuche a uno de ellos mencionar a tabu!

Otro guardia XD: tabu el dios subespacial- dijo con mucho terror

El ultimo guardia lo juro!: piensan resucitarlo acaben con ellos!

Todos los guardias empezaron a correr contra los jóvenes con un grito de guerra pero al instante una enorme energía de color morado oscuro como una ola los desvaneció a todos y parte del paisaje dejando solo un gran camino de sangre donde en unos segundos habían estado los guardias

Sirik: nos habías dejado por lo menos a unos cuantos siegried- dijo mirando al peli blanco el cual solo volvió a ver al frente con su cara tan seria que daba miedo

Siegried: ya vámonos nos estamos tardando….-luego se puede ver un portal abriéndose en frente de el

Rápidamente entro junto a sus compañeros a un planeta lejano al que estaban….

PLANETA 1 MANSION SMASH

Los smashbrothers se encontraban en su rutina diaria cuando no están peleando ya que R.O.B cancelo las peleas por hoy por no querer arriesgarse con que suceda otro terremoto y poner en peligro a los admiradores

Todo iba bien hasta que paso algo para el horror de los héroes y villanos

Masterd: TODOS LOS SMASH BROTHERS A AL GRAN SALON AHORA!-el grito fue tan fuerte que todos hasta pensaron que era otro terremoto

Ya con todos reunidos en el gran salón

Ike: que pasa masterd

Masterd: es terrible smashers….

Crazy: TABU SIGUE VIVO!

LOS VILLANOS SON MIOS YA QUE AUN NO HAY MUCHA GENTE VIENDO LA HISTORIA PERO AUN ASÍ PUEDEN MANDARME ALGUNOS OC SI QUIEREN YA QUE SON MUCHOS SMASH BROTHERS Y NO ME VENDRIAN DE MAL 20 OC MAS MIENTRAS CUMPLAN LOS REQUISITOS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3 NUEVOS ALIADOS Y SORPRESAS

Cap 3: nuevos aliados y sorpresas, segundo movimiento

Todos los smashers se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que….

Smashers :QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- se oyó un grito en toda la ciudad nintendo, ciudad en donde esta la mansión smash

Mario: como es posible!?- el pensaba que se trataba de una broma

Zelda: si nosotros lo destruimos!- grito totalmente segura recordando como tabuu se desintegraba

Snake: maldita sea- fue lo único que dijo

Meta knight: debe de ser mentira!

Masterd: como me gustaría que lo fuera pero no lo es, en la reunión los dioses de todo nos dijeron que una presencia ultra poderosa estaba resurgiendo y que esta tenia poder subespacial, es tabuu sin duda….

Peach(asustada): esto es malo….

Link: no entiendo porque se preocupan- dijo sentado en la mesa como si nada

Tras decir eso todo voltean a verlo

: acaso estas sordo o que! Es tabuu del que estamos hablando!

Link: y a ti se te olvida quienes somos?- dijo levantándose de la silla

:…..-se quedo en silencio

Link: nosotros somos los supersmashbrothers la alianza mas poderosa jamás hecha, cada uno tiene hazañas increíbles, nunca nos hemos rendido ante nadie y nunca lo haremos sin importar la dificultad, ya hemos vencido a tabuu una vez y ahora somos mas fuertes y somos mas, si ese idiota vuelve le patearemos el trasero otra vez, ES POR ESO QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS NUMERO 1!

Todos: SI!-parece que el discurso de link surgió efecto, ahora todos tenían mas confianza

Masterd: ese es el espíritu smashers!

Shulk: oye masterd donde esta tabuu? Iremos donde este y lo venceremos!- dijo con mucha determinación

Masterd: eso es otra mala noticia…

Crazy: nadie sabe donde esta tabuu, ni siquiera los dioses saben ya que esta usando magia para evitar que lo busquemos, podría estar en cualquier parte del universo…..

Akira: no lo creo

Crazy: a que te refieres?

Akira: perdón por no decirlo antes pero lo que pasa es que tabuu esta aquí- dijo firmemente mirando a sus compañeros los cuales se quedaros con duda

Falco(curioso): y como lo sabes?

Akira: si recuerdan yo les dije que puedo sentir las ondas de fuerza?, esto es muy diferente a sentir el poder de un oponente ya que con las ondas de fuerza puedes sentir la energía vital de los cuerpos, después de tratar de ubicarlo pude percibir que esta energía esta en este planeta y si coincide puede que sea tabuu

Masterd: eso es genial!, si usamos tu habilidad podremos saber donde esta

Akira: lamento desilusionarlos pero no se donde se encuentra exactamente ya que el temblor ocurrió hace un buen rato por lo tanto su rastro se a perdido completamente pero se que la energía venia de algún lugar del planeta

Crazy: si es así supongo que no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda enviar a la guardia por todo el mundo a investigar

Masterd: aun así no podemos confiarnos tenemos que tener seguridad en todos los planetas así que peach, zelda, Marth, bowser, y ganondorf pídanle a sus tropas que vigilen sus reinos por si acaso

Los nombrados: ok!

Masterd: bueno smashers no nos queda otra que esperar a que tabuu aparezca, lo único que podemos hacer será entrenar para estar listos para cualquier cosa

Ness: cuenta con eso!

Fox: seremos más fuertes!

Kirby: poyo!-haciendo su saltito típico

Master: bueno no los molesto mas pueden volver a sus asuntos- dijo para luego marcharse junto a su hermano

Y sin más los smashers volvieron a su rutina diaria un poco insatisfechos ya que saben que la mayor amenaza esta por ahí y ellos no pueden hacer nada, vamos con akira que esta entrenando ahora mismo

EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Akira: saikō no gijutsu: jigoku no yōnakōhai!(técnica suprema: devastación infernal, puse las técnicas en japonés y me gustaron mas así que pondré algunas )-grito para que luego todo su cuerpo se cubriera por llamas y le diera un puñetazo al piso, de este se agrieto dejando una línea donde esta el saco de arena luego de las grietas empezaron a salir llamas como si la erupción de un volcán se tratasen hasta que llego al saco el cual se incendio en segundos para terminar en cenizas

Akira: uff-suspiro cansado

¿?: Nada mal akira-dijo alguien aplaudiendo, al voltear akira se llevo una gran sorpresa

Akira: Sonic! Que haces aquí?- dijo viendo al erizo

Sonic(acercándose): estaba aburrido y quise venir a ver como entrenabas

Akira: ok… y dime Sonic ese tabuu es muy fuerte?- pregunto si los demás se asustaron por escuchar su nombre debe ser un monstruo

Sonic: bueno akira la verdad es que me uni a los supersmashbrothers fue por tabuu-dijo recordando aquellos días

Akira: enserio?

Sonic: si, veras cuando escuche sobre un enemigo pensé que lo podría derrotar yo solo como lo hago siempre

Akira: y como fue?

Sonic: ja! No pude hacer nada contra el

Akira: no puede ser!- no se creía lo que esta escuchando ya que según las clasificaciones Sonic esta entre los diez mejores smashers

Sonic: sinceramente me molesto saber que no podía derrotarlo solo, pero luego de pelear junto a los demas aprendí que si me unía seria mas fuerte y que no siempre hay enemigos que se pueden derrotar solos

Akira(sonriendo): lo entiendo Sonic, por eso que me alegra estar con ustedes

Sonic: ya veras que con el tiempo seremos como tu familia

Akira: eso espero

Sonic: oye akira que te parece si entrenamos un poco quiero ver que harías contra mi-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

Akira: claro! Prepárate para que barra el piso contigo-dijo akira muy confiado

Sonic: eso lo veremos- y así empezaron con su combate

PLANETA 56, CENTRAL DE ENERGÍA

En una ciudad muy tecnológica se encontraba en la central que le da poder a todo el planeta, había un chico con una armadura tecnológica que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, en su brazo derecho había un cañón de energía y tenia un casco parecido al de Samus en el frente tenia el símbolo de las alas de mariposa,darksound, venia acompañado por otros dos, uno es un joven demasiado parecido a link, lo único que lo diferenciaba era su vestimenta, la cual era muy parecida a la de maikov pues era de ninja de color azul unido con blanco, y su espada tenia una hoja de color negro con algunas rayas rojas y tenia el símbolo de las alas,blackblade, y el otro joven era de cabello negro, ojos verdes, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, camisa negra, en la parte inferior derecha del brazo tiene el símbolo, experiment

Darksound: nuestra misión ya esta terminada volvamos

Blackblade: fue muy fácil, si no mencionamos que matamos a algunas cuantas personas

Experiment: cualquier cosa es necesaria por el emperador- repentinamente la ciudad exploto

Solo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de las personas, Después de eso se tele transportaron

PLANETA 1 LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

El trio llego a un lugar muy extraño, parecía una ciudad con puros edificios muy altos pero lo diferente era que había un gran cañón en la parte frontal y alrededor de la ciudad era cubierta por una especie de capa de color azul con morado y rojo, los chicos fueron directamente al centro de la ciudad donde había una torre gigante, la mas grande de todas y al llegar al ultimo piso se encontraron con el resto de su equipo el cual curiosamente eran el mismo grupo de chicos que estaban en la cueva

Darksound: hemos vuelto- dijo sentándose en una silla

Etherias: pues si que tardaron- con los pies en la mesa

Experiment: tuvimos algunas complicaciones, por cierto baja los pies de la mesa que no estas en tu casa- dijo mirando al de rojo con disgusto

Etherias: como digas"papa"- baja los pies burlándose de su compañero el cual solo lo ignoro

Maikov: con eso ya esta listo todos los requisitos?

¿?: no- se escucho una voz en el aire

Esa voz hizo que todos los presentes voltearan su mirada a la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre, parece algo mayor, esta como en sus 30, es de estatura alta, ojos negros muy oscuro, cabello rojo, también lleva unos lentes, su vestimenta consistía de un atuendo del mismo color de cabello, un mono de color blanco y en su muñeca llevaba una pulsera hecha a mano que tenia un cristal luminoso de color amarillo

¿?: aun falta un par de cosas mas

Blackblade: maestro hades!- dijo mirando al recién llegado

Hades: como están chicos?- dijo con una sonrisa

Sirik: bien excepto por el hecho de que aun no nos dice que elementos faltan

Hades: aun falta dos elementos más y unas semanas para poder hacer el ritual- poniéndose en el frente de la mesa

Etherias: pues no queda de otra

Experiment: que necesita de nosotros maestro?

Hades(sonriendo): todo a su debido tiempo

Nightdeath: a que se refiere?

Hades: han hecho mucho trabajo estos últimos días, se merecen algo de diversión para que no se aburran hasta el torneo

Darksound: suena interesante, que planea?

Hades: tengo una misión especial para ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION SMASH, SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Podemos presenciar una increíble batalla súper sónica entre dos guerreros a gran velocidad, se repartían puñetazos y patadas muy fuertes, eran tan rápidos que no se podían ver, hasta que se pudieron divisar en el centro del campo, haciendo un impresionante combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva que los hizo retroceder un poco, akira decidió aprovechar y darle una patada pero Sonic la intercepto, agarro su pies y le dio un golpe fuerte en la rodilla y luego en la cara, akira se le lanzo

Akira: patada relámpago!

Sonic se cubrió de algunas y logro esquivar la mayoría, lo que no se espero es el gancho que venia de combo con esas patadas pero se recupero muy rápido en el aire, aterrizo y luego ataco con su spin dash el cual logro darle a akira en el estomago, aprovecho eso y salto aterrizando en akira dos veces pero a la tercera akira le agarro los pies sorpresivamente y mando a Sonic lejos, este le volvió a atacar con su torbellino ígneo pero akira lo esquivo

Akira: rayo!

Y como obviamente dice el nombre, akira extendió sus brazos para luego unirlos y disparar un potente trueno que dio en el blanco provocando una explosión, luego Sonic apareció del humo

Sonic: bueno akira creo que lo mejor será descansar fue suficiente-dijo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo

Akira: si!, por cierto Sonic eres muy fuerte

Sonic: lo mismo digo akira no dejas de sorprenderme

Akira: muchas gracias, pues Sonic creo que me voy debo bañarme nos vemos

Sonic: adiós akira-dijo para salir de la cámara también

El karateca hizo un largo trayecto a su habitación pues esta estaba en el ultimo piso de la mansión, cuando llego a una de sus salas pudo ver a Mario junto a link, mega man y pac-man jugar videojuegos, luego llego a la cocina donde estaban Luigi y peach jugando ajedrez, todos parecían divertirse, cuando llego al piso donde estaba su habitación se encontró con una agradable sorpresa

Samus: akira?

Akira: eh? Ah hola Samus

Samus: hola!

Akira: tienes una habitación por aquí

Samus: si es esa de allá-señala una puerta que esta a una puerta de la de akira

Akira: bien

Samus(curiosa): y que hacías?

Akira: entrenaba, debo estar listo para cualquier situación como me enseñaron

Samus: ya veo- dijo sin saber que agregar

Akira: si me disculpas tengo que ir a bañarme, estoy muy sucio

Samus: que te parece si te acompaño para que me hables sobre tus aventuras

Akira: enserio?-dijo impresionado

Samus(sonríe): claro hace rato me escuchaste sobre mi vida pero no hablamos mucho sobre ti

Akira: de acuerdo acompáñame- y así ambos se fueron a su habitación

Mientras tanto en el jardín

Se podía apreciar un enorme campo lleno de flores de todo color y algunos arbustos y arboles donde estaba una mujer de cabello marrón admirando el paisaje

Zelda: mmmmm- solo veía las flores mientras el viento levantaba sus cabellos

Link: sucede algo zelda?- dijo apareciendo por la puerta

Zelda(sin mirarlo): link….dime algo ¿tu no lo puedes sentir?

Link(confuso): que cosa?

Zelda: como si las cosas fueran a cambiar

Link: aun no entiendo-igual confuso

Zelda: siento que algo va a venir y con eso vendrá una nueva era- voltea pa´ verlo a los ojos

Link:…- solo escuchaba

Zelda: me preocupa que con esa nueva era venga algo malo, y en especial que tenga que ver con tabuu- dijo para poner su mirada nuevamente al bello campo

Link: zelda…. Se que lo que se aproxima será algo malo y como tu temo eso me preocupa, pero tienes que recordar algo zelda

Zelda: que cosa?

Link: que si algo pasa todos lo resolveremos juntos, siempre a sido así, mientras que estemos unidos no habrá nada que nos detenga, y te prometo que nada malo pasara ya que si uno de nosotros cae otro lo levantara para seguir luchando- dijo con una sabiduría y confianza que impresionaron a zelda

Zelda: es cierto, no debo preocuparme, muchas gracias link necesitaba hablar contigo

Link(sonríe): de nada zelda recuerda que siempre estaré para ti- dijo para luego marcharse al interior de la mansión

La princesa se quedo un rato mirando mas el paisaje hasta que escucho un ruido que la puso en alerta, este sonido sonaba como…..¿aplausos? Tras buscar un buen rato pudo divisar una silueta en un árbol

¿?: debo admitir que esa fue una linda escena- dijo el extraño en forma de burla

Zelda: quien eres?- tratando de buscar información sobre el

¿?:no es muy importante eso ahora- dijo para bajar del árbol mostrando su figura, zelda pudo ver su traje tecnológico

Zelda: que quieres- dijo sin inmutarse

¿?: puespelear contigo, prepárate- dijo sin vacilar el hombre/maquina

Zelda sintió un horrible escalofrió por su espalda

Zelda: dime al menos tu nombre!- dijo desesperada empezando a acumular magia

¿?: me llamo darksound si tanto insistes, ahora me asegurare de que no me olvides-dijo el chico misterioso

ZELDA VS DARKSOUND!

Darksound le lanzo una bola de plasma directamente a zelda pero esta lo devolvió usando su amor de nayru, el ataque iba el doble de rápido pero darksound activo un campo de absorción que absorbió el ataque, entonces ella ataco con su fuego de din, zelda puso su mano enfrente y de esta salió un destello el cual logro darle a darksound pero no le hizo mucho daño, este se le abalanzo iniciando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual zelda estaba perdiendo así que decidió transformarse en sheik y logro mejorar un poco mas pero darksound tenia mucha ventaja aun, en un intento sheik trato de darle un patada pero el la esquivo le puso su cañon en la barriga el cual disparo un fuerte explosivo que mando a volar a sheik la cual volvió a ser zelda para usar el ataque del espectro, zelda genero un hechizo y de este salió un caballero que se lanzo a atacar a darksound pero este esquivo todos sus cortes con mucha facilidad, al tratar de dar un tajo darksound se agacho y disparo un enorme laser que desintegro el espíritu

Zelda(pensando): es fuerte

Darksound: eres muy hábil en la magia pero eso no te ayudara mucho

Este otra vez cargo contra zelda pero esquivo sus ataques y uso su fervor de nayru, haciendo que se voltearay ella le diera una patada, cuando el volvió su mirada donde estaba su oponente se encontró con dos espectros mas los cuales inmediatamente hicieron combate con el chico, después de destruirlos darksound descubre a zelda cargando sorpresivamente su smash final, el arco de la luz ( no se si se llama así)

Zelda: te tengo- seguido le disparo una flecha de poder

Darksound ahora si esta en aprietos, tal vez pueda resistir todos sus ataques, pero su smash final es….. otra historia…..

Darksound: mierda mi única oportunidad será usarlo!

Entonces a la velocidad de la luz, su cañón empezó a recolectar poder y de su espalda salieron dos cañones más para apuntar a zelda

Darksound: cañón de plasma!  
y así disparo su smash final, de los tres salieron unos poderosos rayos de poder concentrado que logro destruir su flecha y llegar a zelda

Zelda: que!?

Y el ataque dio en el blanco provocando una explosión inmensa, después de que se disolviera el humo, se podía ver a zelda en el piso totalmente derrotada

Darksound: eres muy fuerte chica pero la victoria siempre fue mía- eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar zeldaantes de caer inconsciente

¿?: parece que te estas divirtiendo- escucho una nueva voz

Entonces darksound voltea y ve que son sus compañeros

Experiment: te nos adelantaste

Darksound: perdón pero me quería apresurar, además no tenia hambre

Maikov: la culpa es de sirik con su apetito de dragón que no se llena con nada!- señalando a la mencionada

Sirik: tenia hambre!- intentando excusarse la chica

Nightdeath: ella es la princesa de hyrule, zelda, portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduria- analizándola de pies a cabeza ignorando la charla de sus compañeros

Antes de decir otra cosa los smashbrothers finalmente llegaron, una explosión los saco a todos de sus asuntos pensando que podía ser tabuu, un gran error

Peach: zelda!- grito muy preocupada por su amiga, rápidamente fue a auxiliarla

Link(furioso): quienes son ustedes?

Blackblade: parece que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia- dijo poniéndose enfrente

Cuando vieron al chico todos quedaron impactados por el parecido que tenia con link

Lucario: por que le hicieron eso a zelda!?- también molesto

etherias: porque esa es nuestra misión, probar la fuerza de los súper smashbrothers y por lo que veo- mirando a zelda en el piso- ella es una debilucha, entonces no espero mucho del resto de ustedes, aunque no me sorprende, después de todo ella es una princesita que debe estar en una torre y no junto a una bola de mequetrefes

Eso saco de quicio a todos, akira salió del montón para darle un puñetazo entonces también etherias se le lanzo, cuando ambos chocaron sus puños se pudo ver como llamas salían del puño de Etherias

Etherias: muy patético

Y así lanzo a akira muy lejos por la fuerza del golpe,etherias luego se giro para patear al en la cara pues este venia con las mismas intenciones que akira, luego se levanto para agarrar el puño con llamas de Mario que iba dirigido a el para darle un golpe en la cara y entonces se agacho para esquivar una tacleada de voltios de pikachu para acercarse y darle una patada en la espalda, luego se inclino hacia el suelo para esquivar otro puñetazo de akira y darle una patada en la cara, link saco su espada y junto a Sonic trataron de atacarlo pero este los esquivaba muy fácil, cuando link trato de darle un corte y Sonic un golpe al mismo tiempo Etherias dio un mortal hacia atrás y cuando los dos héroes voltearon a verlo fueron interceptados por un bola de fuego del chico creando una explosióndejándolos muy heridos a todos

Etherias: jajaja no me jodan! esa es su fuerza?, no comprendo como derrotaron al amo tabuu si ustedes son simples basuras-dijo con mucha confianza

En ese instante Samus la cual iba dirigida hacia el se paro en seco por lo que escucho

Samus: amo tabuu?...- susurro por lo bajo para luego poder ver los signos extraños que tenían cada uno de sus enemigos

Pit: maldito!

Pit se le lanzo tratando de asestar un ataque pero Etherias esquivaba sus movimientos el doble de rápido de lo que pit los ejecutaba, cuando pit trato de darle una estocada Etherias la esquivo moviéndose a un lado y le dio una patada giratoria que lo mando lejos, ryu atrapo a pit para después gritar

Ryu: MUCHACHOS YA CALMENSE QUE SE ESTAN DEJANDO LLEVAR POR SUS OFENSAS, SE CIEGAN CON LA IRA Y ESO HACE PREDECIBLE SUS MOVIMIENTOS, VUELVAN AQUÍ AHORA!- grito para que todos entendieran

Todos escucharon a ryu y se unieron otra vez intentando relajarse

Link: tienes razón, si seguimos así perderemos contra uno solo de ellos

Mario: gracias ryu

Ryu: no se preocupen después de todo también estoy molesto por lo que le hicieron a zelda, pero mejor que tal si en vez de cegarnos con la ira la utilizamos para darles una golpiza?

Todos: si!

Akira: no se preocupen chicos, yo me encargare de el- dijo acercándose a su oponente

Darkpit: estas seguro akira?

Akira: claro que si solo yo basta y sobra para acabar con el, miren esto

Seguido de eso akira se puso enfrente del chico de rojo, pero una chica del grupo contrario miro a akira y sonrió con una mirada de lujuria

Akira: ahora prepárate porque voy enserio- empezando a liberar energía generando un pequeño temblor

Etherias: si tu lo dices pues ven aqu…

Sirik: ALTO!

Todos le prestaron atención a la chica con la cabeza de dragón en su mano, la cual volteo a ver al karateca

Sirik: Etherias déjame luchar con el!- dijo con un tono de emocion

Etherias: porque debería?- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin verla

Sirik: por favor es que quiero ver "que es lo que tiene para mi" ¿me entiendes?- dijo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras y miro totalmente pervertida a nuestro karateca

Muy pocos entendieron a lo que se refería sirik, algunas de las chicas que entendieron miraron sorpresivamente a la chica y luego desviaron la mirada a otro lado levemente sonrojadas mientras los hombres que entendieron miraron a akira con cara de "mira lo suertudo que es este"( bueno no todos ya que siegried fue uno de los que entendió y solo dio una leve sonrisa, le parecía graciosa la escena)

Etherias: no se a que te refieres pero si tanto lo quieres adelante, me debes un favor

Sirik: hecho!- se pone en frente de akira- listo guapo?

Akira: bueno si no queda de otra- dijo aunque no entendió lo que dijo antes

AKIRA VS SIRIK!

Akira pudo ver como la cabeza de dragón de sirik desaparecía convirtiéndose en partículas que entraron alrededor de la chica a la cual los ojos se le cambiaron de azul a verdes rasgados, como si fueran los ojos de un depredador, sus uñas cambiaron a garras y sus dientes colmillos, akira se rodeo de rayos y de aura blanca y negra, fue hacia ella directamente para golpearla, pero ella se lanzo dándole un brutal rodillazo lleno de poder, retrocediendo unos pasos para agarrarse la barbilla donde dio el golpe

Akira(pensando): es fuerte

Entonces akira le lanzo una esfera de poder que sirik la recibió pero no le hizo casi nada sorprendiéndolo

Sirik: necesitas mas que eso o esto será aburrido

Akira ataco con una ráfaga de rayos que ella solo esquivo y comenzaron un fuerte combate cuerpo a cuerpo que akira perdía, akira al darle un patada sirik agarro su pierna y le dio un codazo en su pierna que hizo a akira gritar de dolor pero con toda la fuerza que portaba le logro dar dos patadas con la misma pierna, ahora sirik lo ataco con sus garras brutalmente que les hacían mucho daño pero no decidió rendirse y le dio con su puño del dragón que alejo a sirik, la cual solo rio y dijo

Sirik: no tienes lo suficiente para derrotarme cariño, ni tu ni ellos, eso significara que ganaremos el torneo seguro(riendo) pero bueno creo que hasta aquí termina el combate-de repente el piso empieza a temblar y la chica se ilumina

Akira: increíble- estaba muy sorprendido por el terremoto, pero luego su expresión cambio a una de miedo…..si miedo ¿Por qué? Simple sirik estaba liberando un poder brutal, uno que superaba al suyo incluso si usaba los poderes que le heredo su padre, nunca vio un poder tan grande

Le pasaba lo mismo a sus compañeros, no se podían creer que esa chica tenga tanto poder…era increíble, con solo tocar el suelo se podía presenciar su fuerza, no había duda, a akira le va a doler ese ataque…..

Sirik: jajajaja este es el poder de los subespaceemisarys ¡aliento de dragón!

Así sirik abrió la boca y enfrente de esta se formo una bola de color negro que después libero un enorme rayo que fue directamente a akira el cual se alarmo

Akira: no puedo perder, saikō no gijutsu: Rājōkōsei!(técnica suprema: rayo sideral)- amplificando su poder al máximo, akira extendió sus manos y de la izquierda se creo una esfera de color verde y de la derecha una de color azul, luego junto sus manos y disparo su potente ataque

Ambos ataques impactaron pero instantáneamente el aliento de la chica atravesó por completo la técnica de akira el cual solo pudo ver como el ataque llegaba justo a el, cuando le da se crea una explosión de un tamaño increíble, tanto que todos los smashers se tuvieron que agarrar de algo para no salir despedidos por toda la energía puesta en ese ataque, cuando todos pudieron divisar que en el lugar donde se supone que estaba akira se quedaron helados, estaba completamente un gran hoyo que llegaba hasta la mitad de lo que antes era un jardín muy bonito, pero eso no les preocupaba a los smashers, lo que les preocupaba era

¿Dónde esta akira? Era los que les rondaba por la cabeza, ahora temían lo peor, que akira haya muerto… ¡no, es imposible que eso haya pasado, tal ves sea el mas nuevo de todos y no lo conocen muy bien pero si de algo estaban seguros es que akira es muy fuerte y es imposible que haya muerto por eso, en que estaban pensando!?... pero aun así ….. no se puede ver…

Sirik: tranquilos aquí esta- y como si le hubiese leído las mentes sirik fue al centro del cráter y puso su brazo en una pila de tierra que había allí, sacando un cuerpo que se reconoció rápidamente como akira, el cual aunque estuviera inconsciente aun presentaba signos de vida, ella lo levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla y después lo lanza a sus compañeros quienes rápidamente se pusieron a auxiliarlo junto con zelda

Sirik: pues como ven, eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros- dijo viendo a los dos jóvenes sin conocimiento mientras los compañeros de estos los miraban con furia y se preparaban para atacar- ni siquiera lo piensen si creen que pueden ganarnos a todos si atacan, nosotros fuimos entrenados hasta que cada uno tenemos poderes equivalentes, y ustedes por lo que veo son mas débiles que el, así que ni lo piensen si creen que pueden hacer algo- dijo riéndose con mucha superioridad, los smashers se mataban por dentro, por el simple hecho de que no podían hacer nada contra un pequeño grupo de personas, pues por que lo que decía la chica era cierto, hasta se podía sentir que algunos eran mas fuertes que otros en su equipo, en especial ese de pelo blanco

Mario: maldita sea- dijo por lo bajo con desesperación

Link: quienes son ustedes y porque hacen esto?

Blackblade: eso lo sabrás…. En el torneo-fue lo único que dijo

Link: en el torneo?

Etherias: cuando ese día llegue será su fin!- grito con excitación

Lucas(asustado): no entiendo, por que hacen esto?

Experiment: lo hacemos por nuestras propias razones, no tiene porque importarles, lo que le recomendaría es que se preparen para ese día

Samus: al menos dígannos de que torneo hablan!

Sirik: uno muy especial, no se preocupen que en unos días les enviaremos una carta

Maikov: hasta entonces nos veremos súper smashbrothers,

Siegried:…..- solo abrió un portal para que todos empezaran a atravesarlo, menos Nightdeath que volteo a ver a nuestros héroes

Nightdeath(sonrisa sadica): prepárense para morir

Y así atravesó el portal dejándolos a todos plasmados y con muchas dudas… quienes eran ellos? ….porque hacen esto?….. porque actúan ahora?... y de cual torneo hablaban ellos?

Muchas preguntas sin esperanzas a ser respondidas rodaban por las cabezas de los smashers, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ayudar a zelda y a akira!

A ambos los llevan a la enfermería donde empiezan a tratar de curar sus heridas cuando de repente dos manos abren la puerta y al ver a zelda y akira en su estado solo pudieron decir

Masterd y crazy: ¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!?

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO CHICOS COMO CREEN QUE VOY? LA TRAMA AVANZA MUY RAPIDO?

NO SE PREOCUPEN, SI USTEDES CREEN ESO APARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO TODO IRA MAS LENTO PERO

Y PARA DARLES UN SPOILER DE ESTO ES QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO CREO QUE TENGA MAS DE 15 CAPITULOS SINCERAMENTE PERO BUENO

SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDAS SOLO COMENTEN Y LAS RESPONDERE ASÍ QUE CHIAO!


	4. Chapter 4 QUE HAREMOS?

Sigamos…

Cap 4: ¿ que haremos?

Tras una sesión de curación por parte de la pokemón tipo hada, todos los heridos estaban recuperados, pero aun así hay algunos heridos en orgullo, otros aun les costaba creer que uno de esos desconocidos le haya hecho eso a tantos de los suyos y peor aun, no uso todo su poder, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenían que explicarles eso a sus lideres

Masterd: DIGANME QUE PASO AQUÍ MALDICION!- grito desesperado para obtener informacion

R.O.B: masterd, crazy cálmense yo le explicare lo que sucedió, lo que pasa es que un grupo desconocido apareció en la mansión y ataco a zelda

Crazy: y que pasa con los otros?- mirando a algunos heridos(¿?)

Link: akira, Mario, , pikachu, pit y yo tratamos de atacar a uno de ellos pero como ven- mostrando su cuerpo con algunos vendajes por las quemaduras del ataque de Etherias- nos derroto- con dolor y impotencia link tuvo que decir eso…..joder era tan duro aceptarlo, el era el campeón del ultimo torneo, se supone que el debería ser el mas fuerte del universo!... pero ahora veía que era una gran mentira

Peach(triste): zelda y akira son los que están en peores condiciones

Mario(cabizbajo): y lo peor de todo… ni siquiera usotoda su fuerza para derrotarnos- pronuncio para dejar sin palabras a los hermanos

Ahora si que la situación estaba fea, primero las noticias de que tabuu volvió, luego el extraño comportamiento de los dioses y para el colmo un grupo de desconocidos ataca a los súper smashbrothers, y porque se siente que esto solo va a empeorar?

Masterd: no puedo creerlo…..

Crazy: creen que esos individuos estén relacionados con tabuu?- dijo al aire la mano que se movia como loca dejando a los smashers pensativos

Samus: puede ser- Samus sintió que ya era su turno de hablar

Masterd: a que te refieres?- quiso saber

Samus(preocupada): en el momento de la pelea con ellos el chico de rojo lo llamo como "amo tabuu" así que supongo que tabuu no vendrá solo a saldar cuentas

Masterd: ahora que hacemos?...

PLANETA 1 UBICACIÓN: SUBESPACIO

Otra ves dentro de la ciudad oculta los subespaceemisarys están en el edificio para encontrarse con su maestro, una ves que entraron en la sala de reunión pudieron ver a hades en la silla del frente, el cual solo los recibe con una sonrisa

Hades: hola chicos, volvieron muy pronto!

Nightdeath: si maestro no fue mucho problema

Después de que se sentaron todos

Hades(curioso): y que tan fuerte son los smashers?

Etherias: no son muy fuertes, creo que con solo siegried es suficiente para derrotarlos a todos verdad?- dijo para ver al nombrado el cual solo asiente

Hades: mmmm supongo que tabuu no estaba al máximo poder cuando los enfrento…. Bueno mis alumnos les tengo una nueva tarea- dijo viendo a sus aprendices

Blackblade: de que es esta misión maestro?

Hades: esta ves solo irán tu y siegried, su misión es traerme el alma de un hulcan, un ser del planeta 24, de acuerdo?

Blackblade: si señor vamos siegried!- dijo para levantarse, seguido de su compañero

Hades: y algunos de ustedes pudieron pelear con ellos?-dijo dudoso

Darksound: sirik y yo peleamos con la princesa de hyrule y un guerrero que no conocía

Sirik: y es guapísimo!- grito haciendo que a todos les resbalara una gota por la cabeza

Hades(riendo): me alegro por ti sirik, todos descansen, yo les entregare la carta a los smashers, pueden retirarse- tras esto todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Con blackblade y siegried

El chico peliblanco creo un portal hacia el planeta que se pidió para la misión

Siegried: te doy 3 minutos para que lo traigas….- dijo de manera tan fría que daba miedo, su compañero solo dijo

Blackblade(suspiro): como siempre nos dejas las misiones a nosotros joder- dijo resignado pero que podía hacer, entro sin decir mas

PLANETA 24 UBICACIÓN: MONTAÑA

En un valle rodeado de montañas, un ser de impresionante tamaño, con un aspecto de dinosaurio con alas daba un enorme rugido que creaba una onda de aire inmensa, un hulcan, este ser de aspecto amenazante baja la mirada para ver como un grupo de cerca 9 mil personas con armas primitivas iban rápido hacia el, eran como una mancha negra en el piso desde su vista, lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego que destruye a una gran cantidad del ejercito que fue obligado a retirarse asustado hasta que uno de ellos apareció en lo mas alto de una de las montañas, el hombre era moreno de pelo negro con ropa parecida a la de un indio muy musculoso, este da un grito de guerra dándole esperanza a todos sus aliados pues este era su mejor guerrero, elhombre se lanza a la bestia dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que impactara contra el suelo, el hulcan se levanta para lanzarle una bola de fuego que el hombre la destruye sin problemas, el tipo clavo una lanza en el corazón que rápidamente mata a la bestia, el hombre da un grito de victoria haciendo que su tribu imitara su acción, que bien tienen carne de hulcan para un año….. o no… mientras que algunos de los miles cargaban en equipo la bestia gigante, el hombre estaba encima de la cabeza del hulcan, todo iba bien hasta que escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, entonces se giro para ver que era y se sorprendió de ver a una persona peli rubia, se pone rápidamente en posición de combate para decir

Hombre: quien eres?- pregunto directamente al rubio

Blackblade: es una larga explicación que te daría y sinceramente no tengo tiempo, así que para resumir todo soy alguien que se llevara este cuerpo así que dile a tus tropas que se vayan ahora- resumió sin vacilar

Hombre: enserio crees que te puedes llevar nuestra comida así nada mas?- pregunto molesto ya que el chico se refirió a su familia como tropas

Blackblade lo ignoro con una facilidad increíble, solo se fijo en un reloj de bolsillo que tenia y al ver la hora se sobresalto un poco y le dijo al hombre

Blackblade: ya van 2 minutos!, escúchame dame ya la bestia y probablemente no salgas herido

Hombre: piensas que puedes derrotarme?- dijo para que luego se pudiera ver como su cuerpo se hace mas musculoso, su pelo cambia a color naranja y sus pupilas verdes- jajajajajaja este es todo mi poder ahora prepárate!

Blackblade: con que tenias un modo ataque, eso me pasa por no investigar la raza antes de la misión- se regaño antes de decir- pero enserio no tengo tiempo para es….- no pudo terminar ya que un chico peli blanco hizo acto de presencia

Siegried: ya pasaron los 3 minutos- fue lo único que dijo viendo a su compañero

Blackblade: claro que no aun me quedan 20 segundos!- se defendió de siegried diciendo la verdad

Siegried(serio): … tu sabes que no soy muy paciente

Blackblade(furioso): entonces por que me das 3 minutos si no lo eres!?

Siegried: no pensé que tardarías tanto idiota…..

Blackblade: HAY ERES EL COLMO SIEGRIED, COMO ES QUE EL MAESTRO TE NOMBRO NUESTRO LIDER SI ERES EL PERFECTO EJEMPLO DEL SILENCIO, JODER!-grito desesperado el espadachín por la actitud de su compañero

Siegried: como sea- y le valió verga

AHHHHHHH!, ese fue el grito que los saco de su "conversación" voltearon a ver al tipo que por unos momentos habían olvidado, rápidamente el hombre le lanzo una ráfaga de golpes a siegried pero ninguno acertaba, ya que cada ves que atacaba una capa de magia oscura desviaba sus ataques sin que siegried tuviera que moverse, esto lo asusto así que dio unos saltos hacia atrás para cargar entre sus manos una esfera de energía azul que lanzo directamente, siegried ni siquiera se movió, solo se quedo viendo el ataque que iba dirigido hacia el, la esfera a escasos metros de siegried en vez de darle se puso a girar a su alrededor

Hombre: pero que?

Siegried: toma esto…- así la esfera fue lanzada hacia su creador el cual solo veía impactado, el ataque le llego generando un gran explosión que hizo morir a toda la tribu por quedar atrapados entre las llamas junto al hulcan

Después de que se disolviera el humo, ambos chicos salieron de una esfera de energía oscura que los protegía, luego siegried comenzó a cantar un hechizo que hizo que el alma de la bestia entrara en un contenedor que traían

Blackblade: y ahí van otros cuerpos inocentes…

Siegried: se lo merecían… nadie los obligo a quedarse cerca de la explosión….. vámonos ya completamos la misión- así abre un portal y lo atraviesa junto al rubio

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA 1 UBICACIÓN: SUBESPACIO

Maikov y sirik que compartían habitación estaban haciendo diferentes cosas, maikov veía tele y sirik bueno…estaba en su mundo por así decirlo

Sirik(fantaseando): ahhhh mi querido dragón akira que harás ahora?- balbuceaba mientras veía al techo

La ninja al escuchar eso apaga la tele y le dice

Maikov: wow amiga, tu no te enamoras así de fácil, que paso para que te pusieras así?

Sirik: bueno como decirlo….. tu sabes que yo soy mitad humana mitad dragón

Maikov: si lo se- dijo no comprendiendo a que se refería

Sirik: pues veras ya que tengo sangre de dragón mis hormonas se sienten mas atraídas por dragones que por simples humanos, ese chico tiene ADN de dragón como yo, lo pude sentir cuando peleamos, y por esa razón se me hace tan irresistible por sus cabellos marrón como chocolate, sus preciosos ojos- yyyyyyyyy se nos fue otra vez

Maikov: interesante- dijo riéndose un poco

Pero de repente la cara de sirik se volvió oscura y seria

Sirik: pero eso puede ser muy malo tanto para ellos como para nosotros- dijo sin cambiar su expresión

Maikov: porque?- quiso saber

Sirik: estoy a semanas de entrar en celo y no sabes como somos los dragones cuando nos ponemos así- dijo de forma tan seria que hasta siegried se incomodaría

Maikov(asustada): que miedo!

Sirik(sonrisa): cuando todo acabe le pediré al maestro que lo deje vivir a el para quedármelo

Maikov(pensamiento): esta chica parece bipolar- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Sirik: cambiando de tema como crees que les este yendo a black y siegried?- le pregunto a su compañera

Maikov: conociendo a siegried habrá matado a todos los que vio- dijo segura, ya que por años su compañero ha tenido esa costumbre, no le sorprendería que lo haya hecho esta ves

Sirik: creo que hemos asesinado a mucha gente por el amo tabuu….- en punto era cierto lo que dijo sirik ya que muchas personas sin nada que ver con sus misiones morían, algunas veces incluso injustamente

Maikov: tu sabes muy bien que tabuu es un dios destructivo, el matara a todos en el universo para que domine solo el subespacio no podemos hacer nada- dijo

Sirik: lo se, pero aun así es muy triste- dijo con dolor al saber lo que iba a pasar a partir del torneo

"toctoctoc" (efectos de sonido)

Maikov al abrir la puerta se encontró con Etherias

Maikov: que sucede?

Etherias: el maestro hades las quiere en la sala para la ultima misión- dijo con una voz algo desinteresada

Sirik: y porque a nosotras?

Etherias: no lo se solo me mando a llamarlas así que apúrense que black y siegried ya terminaron su misión- después de esose va perdiéndose de vista

Maikov: mejor no perdamos tiempo y vamos- dijo saliendo por la puerta

Sirik: si!- siguiéndola

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones las dos se encontraron con su maestro, el cual las recibió con una calidad sonrisa

Hades: hola chicas

Sirik: hola maestro- respondió el saludo

Maikov: nos dijo Etherias que hay una misión para nosotras- menciono la ninja

Hades: así es- levantándose de la silla- verán chicas esta es la ultima misión ya que nos falta un solo elemento para resucitar al amo tabuu, un fragmento de cristal de sieya, un dios de la creación, el poder que contiene es casi ilimitado que podrá contener todo el poder de tabuu, el lugar donde esta es una fortaleza que se encuentra lejos de aquí, tiene un gran sistema de seguridad que mata a cualquier tonto que pase, perfecto para una ninja como maikov y como protección principal para el fragmento es una gran puerta hecha del mejor acero del universo, será necesario un poder destructivo que sea capaz de abrirla, ahí es donde entras tu sirik, el fragmento será enviado a otro planeta en unos días así que hay que actuar lo mas pronto posible de acuerdo?

Ambas: si maestro!- dijo para luego hacer una reverencia

Hades: muy bien pueden partir cuanto antes- dijo para darles la espalda

Sirik: maestro una cosa

Hades: que sucede?

Sirik: cuando será el torneo?, quiero saber para empezar a entrenar y prepararme

Al escuchar esto hades se voltea y le da una sonrisa

Hades: no te preocupes querida, cuando terminen su misión yo los entrenare a todos para el torneo bien?

Sirik: de acuerdo!- tras esto ambas se fueron

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION SMASH

Todos los smashbrothers entrenaban por si solos para su próximo encuentro hasta que de repente

"TOC TOC"( efectos de sonidos de otra generación)

El que fue a abrir la puerta no fue otro que roy el cual recibió una carta de un mensajero, pensando que era correspondencia de las manos la acepto pero al leerla se quedo un poco paralizado para luego

Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue lo que se escucho por toda la mansión alarmando a todos

Luigi: porque gritas así roy?- dijo el de verde siendo el primero en llegar

Roy: Luigi junta a todos en el gran salón ahora!- dijo para comenzar a correr al lugar que menciono

Una ves todos estaban ahí roy decidió explicar la razón de su grito

Roy: masterd nos ha llegado una carta- dijo mostrando el objeto

Masterd: y para eso gritabas?!- dijo

Roy: no, fue porque el que la mando fueron los chicos que nos atacaron- dijo para dejar enmudecidos a todos

Crazy: que dice la carta?

Roy: " queridos masterd y crazy hand, primero que nada reciba un cordial saludo de parte nuestra, soy hades teidara, les envió esta carta a ustedes para saber que yo junto a mis subordinados retamos a los súper smashbrothers a un torneo, si ustedes ganan nosotros los reconoceremos como los mas fuertes del universo, pero si nosotros ganamos los destruiremos a ustedes y al resto de la galaxia, de seguro se preguntaran porque pasa esto o porque hacemos esto tan de repente?, pues es simple nuestro objetivo es hacer que el tabuu domine el universo pero para eso necesitamos sacar del camino a ustedes, sus smashers ya deben de conocer a mis subordinados pues algunos tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ustedes, así que ahí tienen un conocimiento de nuestras habilidades, el torneo se hará dentro de unos seis meses en su estadio de lucha ya que no tuvimos tiempo de crear uno propio, perdón por las molestias, sin mas me despido hasta pronto " eso es todo- dijo para volteara ver a sus compañeros los cuales aun analizaban la información

Las manos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar tal declaración deguerra, al menos ya estaba claro las intenciones de ese pequeño grupo de desconocidos y ya se confirmo que venían de parte de tabuu, los hermanos se quedaron discutiendo el asunto para llegar a una solución a este problema que se les ha aparecido

Masterd: que debemos hacer hermano?

Crazy: tu ya lo viste, se aproximan muchos problemas y ni tu ni yo podemos solos contra tabuu y mucho menos contra esta nueva amenaza- si bien era cierto que ambos hermanos juntos son muy fuertes aun así saben de antemano que ellos no son competencia contra el ser creador del subespacio

Masterd: y si se les ocurre devolverle todos sus poderes a tabuu….- la mano se preocupaba de la semejante locura que harían estos individuos al tratar de liberar con sus máximos poderes a tabuu

Crazy: pero aun queda una esperanza para el mundo si es que ya te estas rindiendo

Masterd(intrigado): cual?

Crazy: acaso ya olvidaste quienes están en la otra habitación?, ellos son la esperanza que tenemos, son los mejores héroes de todos los tiempos unidos y aunque es cierto que ellos no pueden competir contra tabuu al máximo poder con el entrenamiento adecuado tal ves allá oportunidad de ganar

Masterd: espera no estarás diciendo que? – ya sabia por donde iba la conversación

Crazy: es hora de que entrenemos a los súper smashbrothers hermano, si liberamos su verdadero potencial podrán derrotar a tabuu eso te lo aseguro, será difícil pero es lo mejor para el universo entero

Masterd: es cierto aun no podemos rendirnos!,

Crazy: muy bien vamos a decirles la notificarle a los demás – dijo para empezar con su camino hacia la puerta, una ves que llegaron la mano derecha hablo primero

Masterd: muy bien todos escuchen, mi hermano y yo hemos llegado a una solución a nuestro problema

Robín(h): cual?

Crazy: como parece que nos no queda de otra, participaremos en el torneo, para eso van a entrenar, pero si son tan fuertes como ustedes dicen todos sabemos que 6 meses no son suficientes así que para tener una oportunidad de ganar y salvar el universo tendremos que entrenarlos mi hermano y yo personalmente- dijo para que los smashers se sorprendieran

Wario: es enserio?

Masterd: si, nosotros los hemos visto a todos pelear, sabemos de sus puntos fuertes y débiles, no se preocupen, si siguen nuestro régimen de entrenamiento podremos vencer esta amenaza como lo hicieron la otra ves hace algunos años

Todos al escuchar eso se pusieron un poco ansiosos ya que jamás las manos les habían ofrecido entrenarlos, a ninguno, que resultaría si entrenaban con ellos?

Masterd: si nadie tiene algo que decir entonces supongo que están de acuerdo

Todos asintieron

Crazy: de acuerdo entonces prepárense, mañana empezaremos pueden retirarse- después sale por la puerta seguido de su hermano, los smashbrothers se quedaron pensando en el entrenamiento que tendrían a partir de mañana

Fox: que clase de entrenamiento creen que nos darán?

Ike: no lo se, jamás pensé que esos dos lo harían

Mario: estoy de acuerdo, además todos nosotros tenemos un estilo de pelea diferente, en verdad tendrán algo planeado para nosotros?- dijo algo inseguro

Samus: si lo dicen no debe ser por nada, ambos también deben estar preocupados por el universo, y todos sabemos que no podemos derrotarlos con un ataque directo a esos chicos y aunque planeáramos algo no sabemos de su ubicación, nos no queda otra así que daré todo en ese entrenamiento- dijo levantándose de la silla

Sonic: si Samus tiene razón esta ves aunque no me gusta aceptarlo el enemigo es demasiado poderoso

Kirby: poyo

Peach: pues en ese caso

Lucario: debemos hacerlo

Matrh: debemos proteger el universo

Falco: por todas las personas inocentes

Akira: y por todo lo malo que haya hecho tabuu

Link: venga ganaremos por la galaxia!- al decirlo levanto su puño seguido de sus compañeros con un grito de guerra

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY ¿Como SERA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS SMASHERS? ¿ ESE ENTRENAMIENTO SERVIRA PARA DERROTAR A TABUU Y A SUS SECUACES? AVERINGUELO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

ARCO DE TABUU: EL EMPERADOR DEL SUBESPACIO HA VUELTO!, EMPIEZA EL DURO ENTRENAMIENTO!

NO SE LO PIERDAN! BUENO CHAO


End file.
